


El amor frente a mis ojos

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-War, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco debe casarse y engendrar un heredero antes de un año. Muchas malas decisiones y un amante secreto lo llevarán a descubrir que el amor siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yayayin3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayayin3/gifts).



> Como sabes, originalmente esta historia se desarrollaba ligeramente diferente, hice algunos cambios, agregué detalles y escribí un final, espero que sea de tu agrado. (Dedicado a ti por tu constante apoyo)

_I_

Draco y Blaise caminaban por el atrio del Ministerio. Draco iba con un humor pésimo, era uno de esos días en que no te gustaría hacerlo enojar y mucho menos hacerle bromas de ningún tipo o terminarías hechizado hasta la inconsciencia.

Se preguntarán el porqué de su humor. Simple. Su padre acababa de informarle que, como único heredero de los Malfoy, y ya estando en edad de pensar en el futuro de la familia debía contraer matrimonio. Él se había negado, no se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro ni heterosexual para llevar a cabo dicha tarea, pero su padre previendo su reacción le había advertido que si pasando un año aún no había contraído nupcias su herencia le sería retirada, además no podría disponer del dinero de los Malfoy nunca más.

— Draco —llamó Blaise—. Si tu padre lo exige una razón debe tener.

Draco bufó: —Una razón que casualmente no me interesa, ¿acaso creyó que iba a aceptar así como así? Estoy harto, trata de hacer una vez más que acate sus órdenes. Sin embargo, también soy un ser humano, tengo aspiraciones, quiero divertirme y hacer todo como un mago normal.

— Pero tú no eres un mago normal.

Draco se detuvo para mirar a su amigo de la peor manera posible.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refiero a que siempre tiendes a atraer los problemas, por ejemplo, el problema llamado "Potter".

— Potter no tiene nada que ver con esto —volvió a retomar su camino, Blaise lo siguió—. Y no representa un problema puesto que nuestra "relación" ni siquiera existe.

— Me imagino, has llegado al grado de mantenerlo en secreto, eso ya es decir mucho.

Draco sonrió con ironía.

— Exacto, así que olvida ese nombre y centrémonos en el problema real. Mi padre y mi futura ruina.

— Si, bueno... Tal vez tengas razón, pero Lucius ya decidió, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —cuestionó su amigo.

— No lo sé Blaise, aunque algo haré, porque el verdadero problema es que no quiero casarme, no con cualquiera, quiero enamorarme de verdad, casarme por amor y no porque así lo dispone mi padre.

— ¡Tal vez deberías decirle que te gustan los hombres! Empezar por allí sería un gran paso —sí, el de las ideas locas y a veces muy descabelladas era Blaise—. Si tu padre sabe que te gustan los hombres desistirá y no insistirá más con lo del matrimonio, al menos no por ahora. Podrías salir con alguien en público para que no tengas que decírselo directamente.

— No lo creo, con que le dé un heredero a él le bastará, nunca especificó que debería contraer matrimonio con una mujer. Además... ¿quién se prestaría a hacer algo así? ¿tú lo harías? —preguntó, solo por molestar a su amigo, lo conocía y sabía que no estaría dispuesto a tal sacrificio.

— Óyeme no, es mi idea, pero no estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Piensa en alguien más.

— De todos modos, no creo que funcione. Mi padre se daría cuenta si le pido a alguien que finja ser mi pareja.

Draco y Blaise siguieron caminando, pensando cada uno por su cuenta en una posible solución para evitar eso del matrimonio y es que su padre le estaba exigiendo que por el bien de la familia ya debía casarse, además le había dado un ultimátum lo que significaba que Lucius estaba al tanto de esa cláusula especial en el testamento de los Malfoy y no le había informado nada " _O te casas o te desheredo_ ", dijo unos días antes de que Draco se enterara

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos pisos de ahí, específicamente en los elevadores del ministerio Harry y Ron platicaban:

— En serio Harry, me vas a decir que no te gusta la secretaria del jefe.

— Es bonita, tiene su encanto, pero no me interesa de esa manera —respondió el moreno rascándose la nuca. No entendía porque su amigo se empeñaba en buscarle pareja, si bien, su relación con Ginny había terminado ya hace más de dos años y mantenía un tipo de "situación" con Malfoy, sentía que aún no estaba listo para comenzar algo formal.

— Ay compañero, no es sólo bonita, está bellísima y se ve que muere por ti, casi grita a los cuatro vientos que le gustas. Ya deberías decidirte o se te va a ir —comentó Ron, después de escuchar la respuesta tan simple de su amigo.

— Oye Ron, qué diría Hermione si te escuchara hablar así de Estela —Harry conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que si hablaba de Hermione se asustaría y dejaría de lado el asunto de la pareja.

— Bueno, tú no piensas decirle nada —pidió— ¿verdad compañero?

Harry no hizo más que reír y negó con la cabeza.

— No, no se lo diré, pero creo que deberías medir tus palabras, no me parece que a las mujeres les guste que hablen así de ellas. Deberías comenzar a ser más respetuoso cuando te refieras a una bruja. Especialmente cuando se trata de hablar de su físico. Seguramente ellas desean que no solo se les vea como objetos de exhibición.

Ron asintió avergonzado por el regaño de Harry. Continuaron su trayecto en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron a la planta principal dónde salieron del ascensor para encaminarse a la salida del Ministerio.

Draco y Blaise por su parte seguían pensando en un plan.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó el italiano, esa definitivamente sería la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir en mucho tiempo—. Esto no será difícil, solo tienes que buscar a alguien con quien puedas mostrarte "interesado" en público, alguien a quien tu padre le desagrade tanto que se molestará contigo ―ante la mirada del rubio continuó―, y terminará prefiriendo que te quedes soltero de por vida.

— No es mala idea — aprobó el rubio—. Aunque... ¿Quién podría ser?

— Pensemos... o podemos preguntarle a Theo, él puede tener alguna buena idea.

— Sí, tienes razón, mientras tanto... —Draco no terminó la frase, ya que cuando iban llegando a la entrada del Ministerio pudo vislumbrar a cierto Héroe cara rajada y su guarura la comadreja — _para acabar de empeorar mi día, tenía que toparme con Potter y su comadreja_.

Blaise levantó la mirada y pudo observar a los dos magos que venían en sentido contrario y que muy pronto se toparían de frente.

— No sabía que Potter y su amigo trabajaban en el Ministerio.

— Ni yo y no me interesa —mentira, Draco siempre leía las noticias sobre el cara rajada (tenía que hacerlo, no iba a mantener encuentros secretos con un total desconocido ¿verdad?). Se quedó un momento callado y luego replicó—: ¿dijiste que sólo tengo que besarme con un idiota al que mi padre no tolere, cierto?

— Aja —Blaise no estaba prestando mucha atención a su amigo, pues estaba más concentrado en un anuncio que promocionaba el mundial de Quidditch el cual mostraba a los jugadores seleccionados para representar a los magos ingleses. Dicho anuncio se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Tan cerca que incluso los Gryffindor ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

— Muy bien, qué afortunado soy, estamos a un metro de un par de idiotas. Quienes irónicamente acaban de salvar mi día y mi futuro.

— Si claro, lo que digas ―respondió Blaise embobado con la imagen de Oliver Wood.

— Potter, Potter es la mejor opción. Mi padre lo odia hasta la medula ósea, seguro me reprenderá por esto —la verdad es que no estaba seguro de qué reacción tendría Potter, pero eso no importaba ahora, era una decisión de lujos o la ruina total.

Por fin ambos bandos estaban frente a frente, Blaise concentrado en el anuncio que se comenzaba a repetirse nuevamente, mientras que Draco sonreía y mantenía su expresión arrogante. Por su parte, Ron los miraba molesto y Harry... pues, Harry estaba tranquilo, así que solo los miró como miraría a cualquier otra persona.

— El hurón y su amigo —exclamó Ron—. Este día se arruinó por completo.

— Déjalo Ron —reprendió Harry.

— Está bien Potter, en realidad no me molestan sus insultos —Draco conocía bien la historia de Potter, sabía que desde siempre lo rondaban los periodistas metiches y que siempre estaban esperando tener una oportunidad para publicar algo de su vida privada, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar un poco la atención para que los medios hablaran sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Hurón, ¿Estás drogado? —cuestionó Ron divertido— actúas muy raro.

— No, yo no consumo esas porquerías —hizo cara de asco— pero gracias por preocuparte — respondió muy digno— ¿Oye Harry tienes un momento? —se acercó al moreno en un par de zancadas.

"¿Harry?" Se preguntó el azabache mientras veía como Draco se acercaba a él. En realidad, no pudo ni siquiera asentir cuando el rubio rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le plantaba un beso tan apasionado que todos a su alrededor se quedaron mirando.

A Ron casi se le caen los calzones a ver como el Hurón, literalmente, se tragaba a su amigo. Blaise miró divertido la escena (Draco y su eterno amor por Potter, más tarde se burlaría de él), tal vez este acontecimiento haría que de una vez por todas se dignaran a reconocer sus sentimientos y también esperaba que efectivamente hubiera alguien cerca para fotografiar el momento.

Harry no entendió muy bien lo que ocurría en ese momento, pero el rubio, ex príncipe de Slytherin besaba de maravilla. No es que hubiera besado a muchas personas en el pasado, de hecho, sus mejores referencias eran Cho y Ginny, después de ellas había besado a unas cuantas mujeres, pero Draco siempre sería su favorito en la vida y mucho más en ese momento, porqué los labios del rubio le supieron tan dulces que correspondió sin detenerse a pensar a quién pertenecía esa boca o en qué lugar se encontraban. De un momento a otro, ambas lenguas luchaban por llevar el ritmo y viajaban hasta los rincones más íntimos de sus bocas.

Draco se separó del moreno y se limpió los restos de saliva que habían quedado esparcidos alrededor de su boca, luego miró con un destello de felicidad y se acercó de nuevo pero esta vez centró su cara a un lado de la cabeza del azabache.

— Gracias, Potty — exclamó divertido cerca de su oído. Y así, dejando atrás a los Gryffindor, los Slytherin continuaron su camino.

— ¡Pero qué carajos acaba de pasar! — exclamó Ron. Él no había sido el besado, pero estaba anonadado. Harry sólo quedó de pie en medio de la planta principal sin saber cómo reaccionar, y es que jamás esperó que Draco Malfoy lo besara frente a tantas personas, no después de sus varias advertencias donde expresaba claramente que nadie fuera de ellos debía enterarse de sus encuentros. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que despertó de su trance y vio a Ron alterado, exclamando cosas sin sentido.

— Íbamos a comer, ¿no? —le recordó al pelirrojo, quien estando más tranquilo asintió y continuaron su camino.

☆★☆

  
— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —gritaba Lucius desesperado— ¡Draco ven inmediatamente!

— ¡Lucius qué escándalo es ese! —reclamó Narcissa, quién al escuchar los gritos de su esposo se dirigió a la sala principal dónde este caminaba de un lado a otro como loco.

— ¡Eso pregúntale a tu hijo, quien me hizo quedar como un idiota! —de nuevo estaba gritando por lo que Cissy se armó de paciencia para intentar calmarlo.

— A ver, dime qué ocurre —expresó lo más tranquila que pudo.

— Míralo por ti misma, ¡para que veas que tu hijo es un exhibicionista! —Lucius le entregó a Narcissa el periódico que desde hace un rato estrangulaba con la mano derecha.

La dama no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver en primera plana la foto de su hijo besándose de una manera descomunal con Harry Potter sumando el título el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación: "Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mostrando al mundo mágico su ardiente relación". Narcissa no miró más, pues con ese par de destalles comprendía perfectamente el comportamiento de su marido.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó tranquila.

— ¡Cómo que cuál! —expresó asombrado por el comportamiento de su esposa—, es mi hijo con Potter, Narcissa por el amor de Merlín, ¡se está besando con Potter!

— Si, no tienes que gritarlo, lo vi con mis propios ojos, ¿Y el problema es...?

— ¿Y el problema? —cuestionó— ¿eso es lo que vas a decir? —incrédulo se dejó caer en un sofá—. Mi hijo no puede mantener una relación romántica con ese mestizo, engreído e idiota.

— Ya, entiendo, no puede mantener una relación con el mago que nos salvó de ir a Azkaban —afirmó—, pero si ese es el gusto de Draco qué se le puede hacer.

— No Cissy, no digas esas cosas tan feas —Lucius de nuevo se levantó de su asiento y volvió a gritar—: ¡Draco ven acá!

— Draco no está en casa— informó Narcissa— hace rato que salió con Blaise.

— ¿Y hasta apenas me lo dices?

— ¿Y hasta apenas me lo preguntas? —respondió sincera—, además sólo te pusiste a gritar como loco. Espera a que venga y que se explique por sí mismo.

— Pero Cissy —casi rogó a su esposa que compartiera sus ideas— Draco no puede...

— ¿Me hablaban? —Draco iba sacudiéndose la ceniza de la chimenea por la que venía llegando.

— Si —afirmó el Malfoy mayor, ya más calmado—, quiero que me expliques esto —le mostró la portada del Profeta. Draco abrió grande los ojos al ver la foto dónde prácticamente se estaban succionando las almas. El rubio no había pensado que aquel beso hubiera sido tan intenso, _con razón sentí que me mareaba,_ pensó para sí mismo. No pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —reprendió Lucius.

— Nada —contestó de inmediato—, es sólo que esa foto es un poco... o más bien, es muy gráfica.

— ¿Y hasta ahora te vas dando cuenta? —bufó al notar el comportamiento descabellado de su Dragón—. ¿Quién te crees para andar dando este tipo de espectáculos en medio del Ministerio?

— Lo siento papá, es solo que... Nos dejamos llevar —mintió y no se arrepintió—. Potter es mi novio y con quién me voy a casar —aseguró.

― ¡QUÉ! ¿Cissy, escuchaste lo que dijo? ―la dama asintió.

― Si, dijo que el joven Potter y él están comprometidos.

Lucius la miró indignado. Luego regresó la mirada a su hijo.

— Pues no lo acepto, búscate otro o yo te busco uno, pero Potter no, y se acabó la discusión —Lucius se fue a su despacho furioso. Draco sólo lo miró de reojo.

— Ay Draco, tú padre no dejará que te cases con Harry Potter, sabes que a pesar de ser un buen chico a tu padre no le agrada. Recuerda lo del diario, la profecía, no deja de culparlo por sus fracasos.

— Lo sé, pero el amor es así, lo quiero y voy a casarme con él —de nuevo mintió, pero la causa era la causa y él no quería casarse a sus escasos 22 años de edad y sin haberse siquiera enamorado.

Solo esperaba que su padre prefiriera dejarlo soltero de por vida antes que permitirle casarse con Potter.

Resistir, resistir hasta el final. Eso le había dicho Zabini y eso es lo que haría.  
  


☆★☆

Los días de acoso para Harry Potter se detuvieron hace algún tiempo, pero ahora, después de aquella noticia, los periodistas no paraban de acorralarlo cada que tenían oportunidad. Harto de la situación decidió volver a esconderse, no mostrarse más que lo necesario en público y evadir a todo el que preguntara por la supuesta relación. Por eso no quería asistir a la fiesta de beneficencia que se celebraría en el ministerio, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, de nuevo no quería ser invadido por un montón de preguntas sin sentido.

El ministro había organizado una fiesta de benéfica para apoyar a los niños que perdieron a sus familiares durante la guerra. Fueron invitadas las personas más importantes e influyentes del medio mágico, entre ellos obviamente no podía faltar el trio dorado.

Como tenían una invitación directa del ministro, no pudieron negarse y así el día de la gran fiesta llegó.

Cuando Harry arribó al lugar fue rodeado inmediatamente por reporteros, lo llenaron de preguntas que no podía responder, pues ni él mismo comprendía qué es lo que Malfoy planeaba o porque lo había besado en público. Al final, no le interesaba mucho. Además, después de ese día no supo más del rubio. Ni siquiera lo había convocado para escaparse al mundo muggle como solían hacer.

Evadió todas las preguntas y se dirigió directamente al salón dónde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a sus amigos, a los que no tardó mucho en encontrar, pues estaban justamente saludando al ministro Kingsley.

Se aproximó a ellos y saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Era bien sabido que el ministro le tenía un particular aprecio a Harry, así que no era de extrañarse que platicaran un buen rato sobre trivialidades, sin embargo, el ministro también debía hablar con otras personalidades por lo que los dejó solos para que los amigos convivieran. Poco tiempo después las miradas se concentraron en la familia Malfoy. Lucius y Narcissa iban entrando al salón y un poco atrás Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Todos con su estilo elegante, caminado con la arrogancia de los sangre pura adinerados.

— ¡Tenía que aparecer el hurón! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

— Sólo ignoremos su presencia —sentenció Hermione.

— Te dije lo que le hizo a Harry ese día...

— Si lo dijiste —interrumpió— es más, te la pasaste días hablando de eso. Pero Harry ni se quejó, además se supone que ya somos adultos, no deberíamos comenzar otra pelea como cuando éramos niños.

— Pero Hermi, esos tipos son unos pesados —se quejó el pelirrojo—. Oye Harry, ¿en serio no te molesta que el Hurón este aquí?

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el aludido, quien había mantenido la vista en el rubio de ojos plateados. Harry jamás había pensado en Draco como algo más que una persona prepotente, egoísta, arrogante y, en la actualidad, alguien sumamente sexy.

Recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Él había escapado al mundo muggle en busca de un poco de distracción. Deseaba intensamente salir y divertirse, conocer gente nueva, pero también sabía que eso no podría hacerlo en un lugar donde todo el mundo lo conociera. Sin embargo, no esperaba que en el bar de su elección se encontraría con Draco Malfoy, específicamente Draco Malfoy vistiendo ropa exageradamente entallada y bailando como todo un dios del sexo.

Estuvo a punto de huir y buscar otro lugar, no obstante, no pudo apartar su vista del mago y cuando vio como otros hombres lo acechaban prácticamente saltó a la pista de baile y envolvió el cuerpo esbelto del rubio. Idiota de él por ser tan imprudente. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa que puso quiso retractarse, pero después de unos segundos de vacilación Draco se dejó seducir.

Así, terminaron enredados entre las sábanas de su cama. Al despertar y ver al rubio junto a él, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se imaginó que su encuentro se limitaría a algo de una noche, pero, cuando días después recibió una lechuza donde Malfoy informaba que lo vería en el mismo bar tuvo que admitir que estaba realmente emocionado y cuando los encuentros comenzaron a repetirse constantemente sintió una emoción indescriptible, a pesar de que el rubio le había advertido que no dijera nada a sus conocidos. Harry hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener su palabra, pero ahora, con el beso publico su determinación comenzaba a flaquear.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos absurdos pensamientos. En lo único que tenía que enfocarse era en las razones que tendría Malfoy para armar un gran espectáculo si antes no estaba dispuesto a que supieran sobre sus encuentros.

— ¡Qué si no te molesta que el Hurón lampiño este aquí! —exclamó Ron.

— ¡Ah! —esta vez miró a sus amigos― no, en realidad no me importa.

— Lo ves —agregó la castaña— hasta Harry ha madurado más que tú.

— Bien, ya no diré nada— haciendo pucheros Ron se resignó a terminar la conversación acerca del rubio.

El trio dorado continuó su charla sobre otros temas, mientras tanto, los Malfoy saludan al ministro.

— Señores Malfoy, es un honor contar con su presencia en este evento —exclamó el ministro. Todos los Malfoy juntos con Blaise y Theodore saludaron al presente. Lucius comenzó una de las charlas más aburridas de la historia por lo que Draco y sus amigos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. 

No tardaron mucho en notar al trio de oro, los cuales se veían muy animados. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto. No sabía por qué, pero ver así de contento al cara rajada y por razones ajenas a él lo ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Vas a ignorar a Potter? —preguntó Blaise, quien leía muy bien las reacciones de su amigo y sospechaba un poco en la actitud del rubio.

— Eso sería lo ideal, aunque no creo lograrlo con papá aquí, tendré que pegarme a él de algún modo para que mis padres no sospechen.

— Pues entonces vamos porque una bruja ya te lo está ganando.

Draco dirigió su mirada en seguida a Harry, quien platicaba con una mujer, bastante joven, cabello castaño y lacio, llevaba un vestido de lo más entallado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. _¡Aléjate de Potter!_ , dijo para sus adentros. Y es que era notable como coqueteaba al niño-que-vivió-y-venció-para-convertirse-en-un-completo-tarado o el imbécil que le sonreía como si realmente esa mujer fuera la más hermosa del mundo.

— Yo no voy, solo iré a emborracharme por allí —indicó Theo alejándose de ellos.

— Vamos —sentenció Draco y dándole un ligero golpe a su amigo en el pecho comenzó la marcha. Pronto se encontraban frente al trio dorado y mujer vulgar.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Estela miraron a los recién llegados.

— ¡Hola! —Hermione fue la primera en saludar, la verdad es que ella si creía firmemente en **dejar el pasado en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo** , aunque Ron no estaba del todo convencido con eso, pues solo ofreció una mirada desdeñosa.

— Hola, ¿Cómo están? —esta vez saludó Draco. Sonriendo de lo más amable a Harry, quién se sorprendió al ver una reacción así en alguien que pensó jamás actuaría de esa manera en público y mucho menos con él, por eso solo se limitó a poner una expresión de desconcierto.

— Hola —respondió unos segundos después, por su parte también Blaise y Estela saludaron. Draco pudo notar como la mujer tomaba del brazo a Harry y se acercaba más a él. Seguramente lo había reconocido y pretendía provocarlo. Pero Draco era mucho más listo, no por nada era un Slytherin, y eso era una gran ventaja que no pensaba desaprovechar.

En ese momento llegó un mesero quien les ofreció una copa de champaña, todos aceptaron y se pusieron a beber de su copa sin decir palabra, solo mirándose los unos a los otros.

Hermione pensando que Draco como pareja de Harry no se veía nada mal. Ron fulminando con la mirada al Hurón; Blaise distraído pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Estela pensando en cómo alejar a Harry de la rubia amenaza. Harry miraba más detenidamente a Draco, quien le pareció realmente hermoso, aunque después decidió pensar también en la inmortalidad del cangrejo (un buen tema de análisis al parecer), tal vez la champaña se le había subido demasiado rápido y por eso no podía dejar de mirar a su "rival". Y Draco, pues Draco pensaba en cómo mantener alejado a Harry de su padre durante toda la fiesta.

Cuando Draco vio que sus padres iban en dirección a ellos, no tuvo más opción que tomar al moreno de la mano. Harry se sorprendió, pero se dejó arrastrar por el rubio sin replicar.

Sintió un pequeño tirón de parte de Estela, pero no se detuvo, continuó su camino a donde quiera que Draco lo llevara.

Estela quiso seguirlos, pero Blaise la interceptó. Con una sonrisa estilo galán de Hollywood comenzó una charla con la chica, quien pareció haberse olvidado de Potter pues le siguió la conversación gustosa.

Draco llevó a Harry hasta una de las terrazas del recinto. En cuanto estuvieron afuera cerró las puertas para mantener alejado a todo curioso.

— Malfoy —habló Harry— ¿me podrías explicar qué es lo que pasa? —sí, el moreno estaba exigiendo una explicación ante el raro comportamiento de su ex compañero de escuela y actual amante secreto.

Draco permaneció en silencio.

— No sé qué estas planeando esta vez, pero te advierto que no te seguiré el juego —advirtió el moreno quién ya se dirigía a la salida.

Al notar sus intenciones, Draco se abalanzó sobre él y de nuevo lo besó. En realidad, eso no era necesario, de ningún modo, pero Draco sintió la necesidad de probar de nuevo esa boca y ser consumido por un beso tan apasionado que hasta ahora sólo el héroe del mundo mágico podía dar.

Durante la estadía en la escuela y después de la guerra, había probado muchas bocas, pero ninguna se comparaba a la de Harry Potter; se preguntó qué se sentiría ser besado en cada parte de su cuerpo, qué se sentiría que esa boca tomara su miembro, seguramente sus pajas sabrían a gloria y entre más lo imaginó más deseó probarlo, fue así que un día, al encontrarse a Potter en un bar muggle buscando un acostón se decidió. Realmente había sido una follada rápida, muy intensa e incomparable por lo que decidió que valía la pena repetir, solo que nunca se esperó que las repeticiones se prolongarían por poco más de un año.

Harry correspondió al beso sin rechistar. La realidad es que después de su primer beso en los baños públicos de ese bar muggle, no pudo dejar de añorar una y otra vez volver a probar esos dulces labios y sumergirse en lo más profundo de su boca, Draco era adictivo.

Mientras ellos se devoraban mutuamente, un muy molesto, pero también angustiado Lucius, los buscaba por todas partes.

— Blaise —preguntó acercándose al muchacho quién fingía coquetear con Estela— ¿has visto a Draco?

— No señor, hace rato que desapareció junto a Harry Potter.

— Ese bastardo —masculló quedito—, si lo ves, avísame por favor —Lucius siguió su camino en espera de poder encontrar a su hijo entre toda esa multitud que ya incluso había tomado el centro del salón para bailar. Como la mayoría de los asistentes eran jóvenes, la música también iba acorde a su edad. Los mayores se mantenían en pequeñas charlas o simplemente miraban a los jóvenes bailando desenfrenados.

Mientras Lucius buscaba por cada rincón del lugar, Narcissa mantenía una divertida conversación con la esposa del ministro y un viejo miembro del Wizengamot. Aunque de vez en cuando buscaba a su esposo para asegurar que no hiciera algo estúpido.

— Mi niño, Narcissa —exclamó antes de comenzar su búsqueda—, estoy seguro que Potter lo pervirtió, seguramente lo engatusó y mi deber de padre es salvarlo de ese malévolo hombre —si supiera la verdad, igual muere de la impresión.

En fin, Cissy decidió no hacer caso a los berrinches de su esposo y prefirió divertirse como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

— Hermi, estoy seguro de que el hurón planea algo y no es para nada bueno— aseguró el pelirrojo, mientras bailaba con Hermione.

— Ay Ron, tal vez tan solo se gustan y ya— respondió la castaña, harta de esa conversación— no sé porque tanto escándalo por eso.

— No es escándalo Hermi, pero conoces el pasado de esos dos, no puede ser que de buenas a primeras ya se gusten.

— ¿Y si sí pasa? — exclamó ella— basta Ron, si vas a seguir hablando de eso buscaré a otra persona que quiera bailar conmigo sin pasarse todo el tiempo hablando de otros.

— ¿Harías eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Claro que no —negó con la cabeza— pero ya no hablemos de Harry ni de Malfoy, por favor.

— Está bien —aseguró el pelirrojo y siguieron bailando.

Por su parte, Blaise, al saber que sus amigos estaban entretenidos decidió ir a buscar otra compañía. Estela se había pasado el tiempo hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, Blaise aceptaba que la bruja era una gran belleza, no sólo su cara era hermosa, pero él no bateaba para ese lado y a pesar de que tenía la misión de alejarla de Potter, todo por el bien de Draco, no iba a echar a perder su noche.

☆★☆

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry después de haberse besuqueado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo— ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre?

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de nada cara rajada cua... —actualmente Harry ya no usaba anteojos y eso le ayudaba demasiado, pues sus verdes ojos resaltaban bastante, además era más visible su rostro, el cual definitivamente era atractivo, sin embargo, Draco no había dejado de usar los apodos de antaño. _Es guapo_ , pensó deliberadamente, sin embargo, después de un momento reaccionó, ¿qué acababa de pensar? Por supuesto que Potter era atractivo, pero pensarlo en medio de una situación como esta..., bueno... eso ya no importaba, ahora sólo debía evitar que su padre se encontrara con Harry—. ¡Harry! —esta vez no lo hizo a propósito, esta vez pensó en su nombre inconscientemente; empezaba a darse cuenta de que toda esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y presagiaba que no era nada bueno lo que venía, _¡creo que me estoy ena...!,_ su subconsciente volvió a intervenir. _No, no puedo enamorarme, ¡por Salazar, es Potter!_

— ¿Draco, te sientes bien? —preguntó el moreno algo preocupado.

— Estoy bien, no me molestes —Draco se dirigió a la puerta, mientras la abría volteo a mirar a Harry— y no necesito darte explicaciones de nada de lo que hago, así que no me exijas que soy muy superior a ti —sin más regresó al salón dónde todos disfrutaban del evento. Harry sólo lo miró irse y suspiró. 

Por Merlín que ese chico siempre lo volvía loco, pero esta vez de una manera que no esperaba. Caminó hasta el umbral y miró al rubio alejarse; no pudo evitar mirar sus cadeneos al caminar, ¡Como amaba _ese trasero! ¡mucho más cuando no había ropa de por medio!_ Harry se reprendió por ese pensamiento, seguramente no era muy tolerante al vino, aunque antes no le había pasado, pero igual el cuerpo cambia, el punto es que seguramente ya se había embriagado. Prefirió ir en busca de sus amigos para despedirse de ellos e irse a casa, no fuera a ser la de malas y se mareara o comenzara a pensar que Umbridge era atractiva, _Iuugg, qué asco_ , pensó ante la posibilidad, definitivamente tenía que ir a descansar.

☆★☆

— ¡¿Que?! —exclamó sorprendido—. No papá, definitivamente no accederé a eso.

— Si bien, no pude hablar con Potter el día de la fiesta para decirle que se aleje de ti, igual en un momento podré hacerlo, así que no te preocupes —afirmó Lucius quien miraba fijamente a su hijo.

— Bien, dile que se aleje o lo que quieras, pero eso no es pretexto para que busques pretendientes, además — Draco se levantó de sofá sobre el que estaba— ¿por qué tiene que ser un hombre?

— A ver Draco, si te gustan los hombres no me negaré a que te cases con uno, sólo que con Potter no, aunque... no estoy muy seguro de que Potter sea un hombre, más bien parece un troll, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, la madre naturaleza no lo benefició.

— No me busques pareja papá, ya encontraré a alguien. Por qué no simplemente me dejas hacer mi vida, ya habrá momento para que yo decida casarme.

— Porque no quiero y punto, no voy a discutir más —agregó molesto— conocerás a este joven, viene de buena familia, seguramente te agradará.

Draco, quién se mantenía cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado, menos a su padre bufó ante el comentario; analizó la situación y comprendió que su padre no cambiaría de opinión así que decidió aceptar: — Está bien —respondió—conoceré al ton... mago ese —su padre sonrió—, pero si no me agrada ya no insistirás con eso del matrimonio —Lucius se puso serio ante la condición de su hijo, pero no estaba todo perdido, pues por lo que sabía el joven que le iba a presentar era una persona bastante atractiva, seguramente mucho mejor que Potter, así que asintió y el acuerdo entre padre e hijo fue sellado.

_II_

Anthony Simons, era el heredero único de una familia de empresarios de origen escocés. Lucius Malfoy había conocido al matrimonio Simons en uno de sus tantos viajes a Francia dónde por azares del destino se habían convertido en uno de sus socios más importantes. El Malfoy mayor estaba muy informado sobre esa familia por lo que consideró que Anthony era el mejor partido para su hijo. Es así como el joven viajó desde Escocia solo para conocer a Draco.

Draco había salido con Blaise y Theo, después de almorzar quedaron en ir por la noche al "Copa Cabana" un nuevo club nocturno para jóvenes magos con un estilo tropical americano. Se decía que era un lugar espectacular y de sumo agrado, es por eso que los chicos quedaron en que esa noche irían a divertirse. Draco aceptó, pues no quería pensar más en lo del supuesto pretendiente y prefirió enfocarse en hacer cosas para distraerse.

Llegó a la mansión a toda prisa para darse un baño rápido, apenas si le daba tiempo antes de ir hasta el punto de reunión que había acordado con sus amigos. Cuando bajó a la sala principal y estaba a punto de salir de la mansión para desaparecer, su padre lo interceptó.

— ¡Draco, espera! —exclamó Lucius.

Draco entornó los ojos, y dio un suspiro de resignación. Entonces caminó hasta el ante sala y ahí estaba él; un chico de unos veinte años de edad, cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos azules, bonitos, pero no tanto como los de su madre, y de aspecto algo afeminado. Un joven muy bien parecido. El rubio no supo que decir, así que esperó a que Lucius hablara.

— Mira Draco, te presento a Anthony, vino desde Escocia a pasar unos días con nosotros.

— Hola, soy Anthony —el mago le ofreció la mano para saludarlo—, mucho gusto.

— El gusto es mío —respondió y estrechó su mano. La mano era delgada y suave.

Draco sabía exactamente que ese joven no había venido a "pasar unos días", pero decidió seguirle la corriente a su padre pues no quería hacer una escena frente a un desconocido.

— ¡Quedas en tu casa! — contestó— bueno —esta vez dirigiéndose a su padre— me voy, quedé con los chicos para ir al nuevo lugar que se abrió en Hogsmeade.

— Excelente —agregó Lucius, cosa que confundió a Draco— por qué no llevas a Anthony contigo, para que conozca nuevos lugares— ahora comprendía todo, su padre los quería mantener juntos.

— Está bien —se limitó a responder, pudo ver en el joven una ligera sonrisa.

Tuvo que esperar a que el mago se cambiara para poder ir a dónde había quedado con Blaise y Theo. Se aparecieron en un lugar cerca de la casa de los gritos y caminaron unas calles dónde sus amigos ya esperaban.

— Hola, pensamos que ya no llegarías —saludó Blaise cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para no gritar.

— Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió Draco —. Les presento a Anthony, vino desde Escocia a pasar unos días en la mansión.

— Qué gusto —respondió Blaise. Theo hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo y dijo un ligero "Hola".

Anthony saludó a ambos chicos con una enorme sonrisa. Blaise no pasó desapercibido el encanto del chico pues inmediatamente se posicionó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

— Bueno —exclamó— vayamos a ese club que promete ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

Los cuatro caminaron en dirección al lugar.

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place número 12, un Harry acostado sobre uno de los sillones de su sala discutía con Hermione, quién le insistía que saliera con ellos.

— Herm —decía— por favor, no quiero hacer un mal tercio.

— Y no lo harás —respondió su amiga— esta noche pretendemos tener una salida como amigos, te prometo que yo y Ron no nos besaremos ni nada.

— Iugg, ¿para qué me dices eso? —miró de reojo a su amiga con cara de asco.

La castaña no pudo resistir reír ante el gesto de su amigo. — En serio, esto será una salida de amigos —se sentó al lado de Harry— lo prometo.

— Está bien –aceptó— vamos al Caba cabaña o como se llame eso.

— Es Copa Cabana — corrigió― ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho.

☆★☆

Llegaron al Copa Cabana, el lugar se veía agradable y con buen ambiente. Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaron entre el montón de gente que bailaba, hasta que llegaron a una mesa del fondo, muy cerca de la pista de baile, ahí se encontraba Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean.

— Como en los viejos tiempos —mencionó Ron antes de saludar a los chicos.

— Perdona que no te haya avisado, pero queríamos darte una sorpresa —habló Hermione, muy cerca de la oreja de Harry, por el alto sonido de la música tenía que hacerlo.

— Y sí que me la dieron —vociferó el moreno. Entonces, saludó a todos los chicos de la mesa.

— Harry, tú siéntate aquí —indicó Dean, señalando una silla que se encontraba a su lado.

— Sabemos que el domingo irás a la Madriguera para celebrar tu cumpleaños, por eso quisimos celebrar hoy.

Harry sonrió, la verdad es que ya no recordaba lo de su cumpleaños y se sintió contento porque sus amigos se hubieran tomado el tiempo para celebrarlo.

Al principio comenzaron a beber whiskey de fuego, y pronto todos los chicos comenzaron a animarse. Dean y Seamos fueron tras dos chicas que les estaban coqueteando, ellos no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad así que fueron tras ellas y se perdieron entre la multitud. Los demás se mantenían en la mesa, algunos tarareando las canciones y otros moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

— Chicos —exclamó Harry— si quieren ir a bailar pueden hacerlo, no se detengan por mí.

— Pero Harry, es tu cumpleaños —dijo Neville algo avergonzado porque su amigo los descubriera— no podemos ir a bailar y dejarte solo aquí.

— No es un problema —aseguró el moreno— en serio, si quieren ir háganlo, yo esperaré aquí.

Los cuatro chicos quienes ya no aguantaban las ganas de bailar le tomaron la palabra y se sumergieron entre las personas que bailaban. Harry miró por un momento el lugar por donde se perdieron sus amigos y luego se dispuso a beber más whiskey.

— Hay que bailar —dijo Blaise quien ya se encontraba muy animado por el exceso de alcohol.

— Yo no —Theo habló sin titubear. Sus amigos los conocían y sabían que no lo podrían hacer cambiar de opinión.

— Yo sí quiero —afirmó Antony, mirando a Draco— vamos, baila conmigo.

Draco hizo una cara de exasperación, pero accedió, pues al final el chico no tenía la culpa de que su padre quisiera comprometerlo con él.

Los tres se dirigieron a la pista de baile, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música. Un chico, mucho más joven que ellos, se acercó a Blaise y comenzó a pegársele insistente. El italiano no se inmutó, al contrario, correspondió al baile y pronto ambos formaron pareja. Draco solo se encogió de hombros, conocía a su amigo y sabía que era un Don Juan que ligaba con tanto hombre se le pusiera enfrente, así que optó por seguir bailando con Anthony sin hacer caso a lo que Blaise hacía.

— ¡Oye Draco! —vociferó Blaise acercándose a él para que lo pudiera escuchar— ¿Ese es Potter?

Draco dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a dónde su amigo le había indicado y vio a un hombre de cabello desalineado y ojos verdes sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. El mago bebía whiskey, parecía muy concentrado en su vaso, pues lo contemplaba a consciencia. Estaba sólo, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño al rubio.

— Si, si es —afirmó después.

— ¿Por qué estará sólo? — cuestionó Blaise más para sí— seguro sus amigos andan por aquí.

Draco vio como una chica se acercaba a Harry, le decía algo y él sonreía, después negaba con la cabeza y la chica se alejó—. Seguramente le estaba coqueteando— pensó el rubio— pues claro, con esa chaqueta de cuero y esos pantalones tan pegados, cualquiera lo haría— Draco se quedó pasmado, parecía un novio celoso.

Se molestó al ser consciente de sus pensamientos por lo que decidió no hacer caso al cara rajada y continuar divirtiéndose. Tomó a Anthony de los hombros y lo acercó más para continuar bailando.

Harry comenzaba a hartarse, sabía que, si sus amigos lo dejaban solo, inmediatamente llegarían personas a coquetearle, pero tampoco quería obligar a sus amigos a quedarse con él, sólo porque sabían que no le gustaba bailar. Levantó la mirada para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, pudo ver a Luna y Neville bailando alegres y luego, casi al lado de ellos estaba Draco; su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, ¿qué le pasaba?, no lo entendía, pero el solo hecho de verlo ahí lo hizo sentirse contento, aunque esa felicidad no le duró mucho al ver que el rubio bailaba de lo más pegado con un joven castaño bastante atractivo. _¡Qué idiotez!,_ pensó, por alguna razón se sintió utilizado.

— Seguramente sólo es su amigo —dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Harry, mirando extrañado a Luna.

— Draco, seguramente baila con uno de sus amigos —afirmó ella.

— ¡Ah! —respondió al entender a qué se refería— Bueno... Malfoy y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, si a eso te refieres.

— ¿Y lo del periódico? —lo miró con atención pues algo le decía que había algo raro en su amigo. 

— Eso... —pensó en las palabras correctas— eso ni yo mismo sé qué significó. En fin, creo que ya debo irme, mañana debo trabajar en un reporte que me pidieron sobre la misión de esta mañana.

— Deberías quedarte un poco más —pidió la rubia.

— No puedo, en serio— aseguró el moreno— pero me alegra que hayan organizado esto por mí —miró a su alrededor— Por cierto, ¿y Nev?

— Fue al sanitario— informó — pero le avisaré que te fuiste, no te preocupes.

— Gracias Luna —Harry sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó y sin mirar a nadie atravesó el cumulo de personas que bailaban en el centro.

Draco no sabía porque razón se puso a bailar de esa manera con Anthony, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esa decisión, pues el joven estaba más que a gusto con el baile y se notaba que quería más que eso. Buscó a Potter con la mirada y sólo vio a Lovegood, luego pudo ubicar a Longbottom, ese sí que no se le olvidaría nunca, por su culpa Potter se había convertido en buscador desde el primer año.

Se separó de Anthony y buscó al rededor, hasta que vio al moreno dirigiéndose a la salida. Por impulso se encaminó en esa dirección, trató de avanzar lo más rápido que pudo, aunque las personas no le permitían hacerlo lo suficiente.

Salió del bar demasiado agitado. Se recargó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y pudo ver a lo lejos como se alejaba el Gryffindor.

— ¡Potter! —gritó.

Harry volteó y lo miró sorprendido. No dijo nada, solo dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección para acercarse al rubio.

— ¿Ya te vas? ―el rubio se incorporó para mirarlo de frente, _pero qué estúpida pregunta_ , casi se golpea la cabeza como vil elfo doméstico.

— Aja —respondió el moreno, esperaba algo más inteligente de parte del rubio. Pero bueno, tampoco podía esperar mucho.

Draco estaba por decir algo más cuando el joven castaño salía del Copa Cabana, se acercó a Draco y lo miró, después dirigió su mirada a Harry, donde detuvo su vista.

— ¿Es tu amigo? ―preguntó después de unos segundos.

— ¿Eh? ―fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Draco antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta.

— Adiós, Malfoy —agregó antes de comenzar su camino. ¿Por qué se sentía estúpido?, ni él mismo lo comprendía y eso lo hacía sentirse peor. Su corazón estaba agitado, dolía y no comprendía el porqué, pero ya no quería comprender, estaba seguro que si se disponía a indagar más en sus sentimientos descubriría algo que no quería.

☆★☆

— ¿Qué fue eso de ayer? —preguntó un Blaise con resaca, mientras buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio una poción para calmar los malestares.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres —respondió Draco quien miraba con atención los movimientos de su amigo.

— No te hagas el inocente, que no te queda— reprendió el italiano—. Ayer, después de que viste a Potter te pusiste a bailar con Anthony de lo más sugerente.

— ¡Claro que no! —negó levantándose de su asiento—. En todo caso... qué tiene de malo haber bailado de esa manera.

— ¡Ja! —su amigo lo miró de frente, ya con la poción en la mano— me vas a negar que no lo hiciste con la intención de provocar a Potter...

— Por supuesto que no, a mí que me interesa lo que piense Potter —era verdad que no fue con esa intención, o tal vez no conscientemente, aunque después de que el moreno se fuera, Draco comenzó a cuestionarse muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento de esa noche.

— Si, lo que digas.

— ¿Qué significa eso? — exclamó enfadado.

— Nada, nada —negó haciendo movimientos con ambas manos— yo nada más decía, no te pongas así.

Draco prefirió ya no decir nada, sabía que Blaise no le estaba creyendo, y si seguía hablando, seguro diría algo fuera de lugar o peor, revelaría lo que hace una noche había definido.

Llegado el día domingo, Harry se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto del jardín trasero de la madriguera. Le habían organizado una animosa fiesta de cumpleaños, todos los Weasley estuvieron presentes. Después, como cada que había una reunión, se dispusieron a jugar Quidditch así que salieron al jardín y después de un partido reñido todos se dirigieron a la cocina para devorar una de las famosas tartas de la Señora Weasley, todos menos Harry, quién se quedó en el jardín.

— ¿No irás a probar la tarta? —preguntó la más joven de los Weasley.

Harry giró un poco la cabeza para verla.

— Si, en un rato más, únicamente quería estar solo.

— Perdona, iré adentro...

— No, discúlpame. No lo dije con esa Intención. Quédate —pidió el moreno.

— Entonces... —la pelirroja se acercó a Harry— ¿Es cierto lo de Malfoy?

— No —aseguró de inmediato— Malfoy, bueno, no sé qué trama ni me interesa saberlo. Lo único que quiero ahora es dejarlo pasar.

— Comprendo —respondió la chica— ¿eso quiere decir que ahora no sales con alguien?

— Deberíamos entrar, empieza a hacer frío —si, evadió la pregunta, pero ya sabía a dónde quería dirigir la charla y la verdad no estaba de humor para eso. Ginny era una chica agradable pero poco después de ingresar a la academia de aurores se dio cuenta de que no la amaba de una forma romántica, la quería sí, pero más como una hermana pequeña.

Ginny asintió y juntos entraron de nuevo a la casa. Harry se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de la pelirroja, pero tampoco quería engañarla, ella no merecía ser tratada así, ella merecía a alguien que la amara de verdad.

Después de comer la deliciosa tarta, Harry se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, se dio un baño rápido, se recostó en la cama y se quedó pensando un momento. El comportamiento de Malfoy le había resultado por demás extraño. Primero porque en sus años de escuela no habían hecho más que pelear, después no se habían visto hasta el día en que se encontraron en ese bar muggle, tuvieron varios encuentros sexuales y después de buenas a primeras Draco se mostraba públicamente interesado en él. Claro que, durante la fiesta, el rubio le había aclarado que no tenía que explicarle nada y después, en el Copa Cabana lo había visto con un joven atractivo y por lo que pudo observar, ese mago era algún otro amante, analizó unos momentos la situación.

De pronto lo entendió todo, ¿Por qué Malfoy lo besaría en público sin importar lo que los medios dijeran?, Seguramente quería que de alguna manera ese joven se enterara, ¿lo quería poner celoso?, ¿alguien que fue conoció como El Príncipe de las serpientes sería tan inseguro como para querer provocar celos a alguien?, en realidad no lo sabía, se dio cuenta que jamás entendería a Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, egoista, pretencioso, soberbio si así le quieren llamar, egocentrista, y muchos apelativos más que definitivamente a Harry no le agradaban. Pero pensar que tal vez él también tenía inseguridades, le daba otra faceta, pues por primera vez en su vida sintió a Malfoy como un humano más y eso le gustaba, pues el hecho de que fuera tan vulnerable lo colocaba en un nivel igual al suyo.

Malfoy era lindo, lo había notado desde que se reencontraron, sus largas pestañas rubias, contrastaban con sus hermosos ojos plateados y su piel era tan suave y blanca, tan agradable como la de una mujer, o incluso mejor que la de una mujer. Entonces se dio cuenta de su erección que estaba comenzando a despertar. ¿Eso era por pensar en Malfoy?, pensó en esos besos que le encantaron, el hermoso cuerpo del rubio que aún con la ropa se podía apreciar y entonces... ahí estaba, su miembro pedía atención a gritos y todo por Draco Malfoy.

No quedaba más que aceptarlo, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Lástima, le hubiera gustado ser ese joven con el que bailaba en el bar, eso habría sido genial. Deslizó una mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la deslizó por debajo del pijama y toco suavemente su muy erecto miembro. Lo acarició un par de veces más y luego lo rodeo para comenzarlo la masturbación.

— Oh Draco, si tú fueras mío —exclamó, comenzó a agitar su mano más rápido, mientras que en su mente proyectada su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo delgado, recordaba la suavidad de sus labios, su hermosa piel... y así expulsó una gran cantidad de semen.

Con la mano empapada aún bajo el pijama, esperó a recobrar el aliento, y cuando al fin lo logró, invocó su varita, realizó un hechizo de limpieza y luego se sacó la mano. Pronto entró al mundo de los sueños y durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

☆★☆

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Lucius al escuchar que su hijo entraba a su despacho.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Draco se sentó frente al escritorio de su padre y se cruzó de brazos en espera del sermón de cada mañana.

— No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Draco —exasperado se levantó de su asiento— sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

— ¿La boda? —tanteó el chico.

— Sí, La boda —respondió— ¿cuándo piensas anunciarla?

— Cuando me permitas elegir a mi pareja padre —ya habían tenido más de una vez esa conversación y aún no podían llegar a ningún acuerdo.

— Sabes que si es Potter o cualquier otro indeseable no lo aceptaré —sentenció—. Por qué no elegiste a Blaise o a Theodore, incluso Pansy era una buena opción, de todas las personas a tu alrededor tenías que fijarte en el que tiene cara de tarado.

— Él no tiene cara de tarado —aclaró— o bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero esa no es una razón contundente para que me prohíbas casarme con él.

— Tampoco es una razón para que lo acepte.

— Está bien, si tanto te molesta porque no sólo dejamos eso del matrimonio para el futuro.

— No podemos —explicó Lucius— No quería decirte esto, pero debo hacerlo o de otra manera no harás lo que te digo —Draco observó a su padre, en todos los años que recordaba de su vivencia nunca lo había visto tan nervioso—. Sabes que tus familiares en Francia tienen tanto derecho a la herencia Malfoy como nosotros — Draco asintió— y sabes que después de la guerra tuve una serie de problemas legales debido a los juicios que nos hicieron para determinar el nivel de participación que tuvimos con el Señor tenebroso —Draco volvió a asentir— pues tus familiares en Francia aprovecharon esa situación para reclamar la fortuna de los Malfoy.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó sorprendido.

— Si, así fue —Lucius miró a su hijo— y lo peor fue que les dieron la razón— Draco iba a decir algo pero Lucius le hizo una señal con la mano para que le permitiera terminar su relato— afortunadamente salí de Azkaban a tiempo y pude hacer algo al respecto, aunque no todo salió como esperaba. Al final se llegó a un común acuerdo —Lucius suspiró y luego continuó— ellos argumentaron que al ser tú el último de los Malfoy la fortuna quedaría desprotegida si es que te llegara a ocurrir algo, por lo cual se determinó que darían un plazo para darle otro heredero a los Malfoy. De esta manera aseguran la fortuna y no habrá necesidad de quitarnos lo que por derecho nos corresponde.

Draco estaba más que sorprendido, su padre tenía razón, debía casarse y tener un hijo en el menor tiempo posible.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? ―preguntó para tantear mejor el terreno.

— Sólo un año más —aclaró Lucius—. Por eso es que insistí tanto.

— Ahora entiendo todo— susurró más para sí, pero su padre alcanzó a oírlo.

— ¡Exacto! ves por qué mi insistencia a que te cases lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Pues no quiero casarme con Anthony! —aseguró a su padre.

— ¿¡Por qué sigues comportándote como un niño!? —su padre comenzaba a enfurecerse.

— No me comporto como un niño, sólo no quiero hacerlo con él ―se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida del despacho― déjame elegir a alguien más, aún hay tiempo, no tanto como el que quisiera pero si el suficiente para hacer algo al respecto —abrió la puerta del despacho y salió sin esperar una respuesta de su padre. Aún alcanzó a oír el llamado de Lucius, pero optó por no hacer caso y salió de la mansión rumbo a casa de Blaise.

Entró como alma que se lo lleva el viento, no pudo ver a su amigo en la sala, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, la abrió de golpe y quedó en shock al ver a Blaise y Theo besándose.

— Lo lamento —Draco Malfoy jamás se disculpaba, pero el interrumpir a sus amigos en una situación tan íntima adjudicaba una clara disculpa— tómense... su... tiempo, Yo... Yo los esperaré en la sala—cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala dónde se dejó caer en un sillón. No esperó mucho tiempo, unos minutos después sus amigos salieron.

— Y cómo es que...— comenzó a preguntar.

— Ni nosotros mismos lo esperábamos— dijo Blaise.

— Tan sólo ocurrió —completó Theo.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó el rubio— no imaginé que algún día ustedes podrían estar juntos de esa manera.

— Cómo nosotros jamás imaginamos que llegarías a enamorarte de Potter —agregó Blaise.

— Pero qué rayos dices— exclamó sorprendido— yo no.... yo no...

— No hacen faltas explicaciones —terminó Theo, quien, a pesar de no ser muy comunicativo, sabía usar las palabras adecuadas para siempre decir de manera contundente lo que pensaba.

— Pero yo... —intentó decir.

— Vamos Draco, sabes que a nosotros no podrás engañarnos. Te conocemos bien, más bien queremos preguntarte: ¿Qué harás al respecto?

— Y yo les recuerdo que esta conversación no se trataba de mí, si no de ustedes —trató de cambiar el tema.

— ¡Ja! —exclamó el italiano— de nuevo intentas cambiar el tema de conversación ―miró a Theo y continuó hablando—. Está bien, hace unos días nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustamos y decidimos ser pareja, de hecho, pensábamos decírtelo en cuanto te viéramos —Draco sólo miró a sus dos amigos, mientras Theo se limitaba a asentir—. Ahora te toca a ti.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —exclamó como no entendiendo el tema.

— Qué te toca a ti decirnos. ¿Qué harás con respecto a Potter? —terminó de explicar, aunque sabía bien que Draco no era tonto y había comprendido a la primera.

— Bueno... yo... —entonces recordó lo que su padre le había dicho—. Antes que hablar de eso, les diré a lo que vine— Theo y Blaise se miraron contrariados y luego pusieron su total atención en el rubio—. Mi padre me ha explicado porque debo casarme lo antes posible.

Los magos prestaron atención al relato de su amigo, dónde también les explicó que aun cuando quería ayudar a su padre, no quería casarse con Anthony, aunque le agradaba no pensaba en él como una posible pareja.

— ¿Y entonces qué harás? —preguntó Zabini al terminar de escuchar el relato de Draco.

— No lo sé ―confesó —por eso venía a verte, se me ocurrió que tal vez tú podrías idear algo.

Blaise se quedó pensando como sopesando el terreno.

— ¡Embarázate de Potter! —exclamó Theodore. Blaise y Draco lo miraron incrédulo, ¿era en serio lo que acababan de oír?

— ¿Es en serio, Theo? ―Blaise fue el primero en hablar.

Theo asintió y luego dijo: —Draco ama a Potter...

— Qué yo no...

No hizo caso a la interrupción del rubio y continuó hablando.

— Y necesita un heredero. No hay nada complicado en esto. Lo único que Draco tiene que hacer es seducir a Potter (aunque eso ya lo hizo hace tiempo), hacerlo con él, embarazarse y listo. Tendrá a ese heredero tan ansiado.

— No es mala tú idea, Theo —añadió el italiano— qué mejor forma de tener un hijo que con alguien a quién amas. No se puede tomar como un completo sacrificio después de todo.

— ¿Hola? —dijo el rubio— estoy aquí, porqué hablan de mí como si no estuviera frente a ustedes.

— Querías un plan, ¿no? ―expresó Nott.

— Bueno sí, pero...

— Hazlo Draco, si quedas embarazado, tu padre no podrá obligarte a casarte con quién él decida y lo mejor será que cumplirás con la condición que le impusieron a tu familia— Blaise tomó de los hombros a Draco y continuó su discurso—: Velo de una manera positiva, igual y en el proceso Potter se enamora de ti y terminan como una pareja.

Draco enrojeció ante aquel comentario, después de todo jamás había pensado en una posibilidad donde se visualizara con Harry como su novio o incluso como algo más, pero ahora que su amigo lo sacaba a tema de conversación no se le hacía tan descabellada la idea.

☆★☆

Para embarazarse se necesita intentar más de una vez. Por eso Draco no estaba muy seguro del plan que sus amigos habían realizado. Aunque no le parecía tan mala idea, sentía miedo por lo que podía pasar después. Ese fue el motivo por el que Draco se convenció de que la única manera que tenía para lograr su objetivo era conquistar de verdad a Harry Potter, se sentía inseguro, pues estaba consciente de que el héroe del mundo mágico lo odiaba. Incluso en alguna ocasión casi lo mata, sentía miedo, pero también sus amigos tenían razón, si le quería debía luchar por su propia felicidad y si esta era al lado de su antiguo némesis... entonces debía intentarlo. Además… No te acuestas repetidas veces con alguien que odias ¿o sí?

Lo primero que tenían que lograr era juntarlos a ambos de manera casual, esa era una de las condiciones que Draco impuso (no iba a llamarlo por lechuza como solía hacer, eso no era nada romántico), y sus amigos lo aceptaron.

— Bien, según lo que hemos averiguado, cuando Potter no tiene misiones de más de un día, se mantiene en el departamento de aurores —explicó Blaise— en esos días sale a comer a eso de las dos de la tarde con su amigo Weasley, luego de eso regresa y sale a las siete de la noche, hora en la que se dirige a su casa.

— ¡Es un chico bueno! —exclamó Theo.

— O demasiado aburrido— corrigió Draco.

— Pero así te gusta— añadió Blaise―. Y no olvides cómo lo conociste.

— Bueno, ese no es el punto —se defendió el rubio— necesito encontrar un momento para encontrarme con él sin que sea sospechoso.

— Y tienes toda la razón —aclaró Blaise— por eso nosotros nos encargaremos de separar a Weasley de él. Entonces es cuando tú entrarás en acción y te acercarás a Potter.

— Bien, eso parece fácil— respondió el rubio.

— Y lo será —aceptó el italiano— pero recuerda que solo cuentas con poco tiempo para hacerlo, no subestimes la situación.

— No lo haré —aseguró Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo.

☆★☆

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del departamento de aurores, cuando encontró a Ron, quien le ofreció una sonrisa.

— ¿Listo compañero?! — exclamó Ron al ver a su amigo. Harry sólo asintió y se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

Caminaron rumbo al pequeño restaurante, muy cerca del Ministerio, dónde solían comer cuando no estaban en alguna misión. Harry y Ron eligieron una mesa cerca de los ventanales. Casi al momento llegó la camarera; una joven, quien como solía hacerlo siempre que Harry iba al restaurante, coqueteó disimuladamente.

Ambos magos pidieron una orden de la comida del día, la mujer se retiró, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa a Harry.

— Otra mujer que coquetea contigo— susurró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Es en serio? —Harry quería ignorar a su amigo, pero sabía que sería inútil, así que le respondió aun cuando no tenía ni la más mínima intensión.

― Ay Harry, si a leguas se nota ―expresó un incrédulo Ron― me voy dando cuenta que no eres bueno para notar esas cosas. Ahora es cuando me pregunto cómo hiciste para conquistar a mi hermanita.

Harry enrojeció de la vergüenza, la verdad no le gustaba hablar de Ginny con Ron, se le hacía un tema bastante incómodo.

― No lo sé ―es lo único que pudo decir. En eso llegó la mesera quién colocó los platillos a cada uno.

― Algo más en que pueda ayudarles? ―ofreció mirando a Harry, quién negó con la cabeza sin mirar a los ojos a la joven, dijo un corto "No, así está bien", ella un poco decepcionada se retiró y ellos se pusieron a comer.

Cuando ya casi iban a medio platillo Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―Harry preguntó preocupado.

― No compañero ―respondió― iré al sanitario, disculpa.

― ¡Claro! ―Harry lo miró alejarse rumbo al sanitario muy preocupado, era raro que Ron llegara a sentirse mal por comer algo, se le hacía un poco extraño. De pronto, vio que alguien conocido entraba al restaurante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el mismísimo Draco Malfoy ingresaba al lugar.

Draco miró al rededor como buscando la mejor mesa, hasta que su mirada llegó hasta Harry. El moreno no podía creer que en verdad estuviera el rubio sonriéndole, la cual Harry correspondió inconsciente. Entonces vio a Draco acercarse hasta él.

Harry tragó grueso sin dejar de mirar al Slytherin.

— Potter —saludó el rubio.

— Malfoy —respondió él.

— Qué coincidencia— agregó.

— Lo mismo digo— apuntó el moreno.

— Aprovechando que te veo —comenzó— ¿¡podrías darme unos minutos?!

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a Ron, pero al parecer el pelirrojo aún no salía del sanitario.

— De acuerdo —respondió, con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó que se sentara en la silla ubicada junto a él—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó cuando el rubio ya se encontraba sentado.

Draco respiró profundo, pues sabía sería su única oportunidad. 

— Estuve pensando mucho ―empezó a decir— y me di cuenta de algo que tal vez te parezca tonto— Harry lo miraba atentamente —yo... yo, bueno tú a mí me gustas. No, es decir, obviamente me gustas, lo que quiero decir es que no solo me gustas, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Habló sin vacilar. Harry quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de aquella confesión tan repentina y por esa persona que se lo decía. En su vida imaginó que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy le confesaría algo así.

— Por supuesto que si quieres burlarte de mí estás en todo tu derecho —siguió diciendo al no obtener respuesta del moreno— yo sólo quería decirlo... necesitaba decirlo...

— ¿Y qué hay del hombre con el que estabas en el bar? —interrumpió Harry.

— Es sólo un amigo —aclaró— no es más que eso y no pienso en él de ninguna otra manera.

Harry bufó, ¿En serio creía que se iba a tragar eso? — Pues eso no parecía.

— No importa lo que parecía, un Malfoy siempre dice la verdad y yo la estoy diciendo ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Digamos que dices la verdad, ¿Qué pretendes al decirme que te has enamorado de mí?

Draco también frunció el ceño: — quiero una cita —dijo sin vacilar.

— De acuerdo ―respondió Harry— pero será donde yo quiera.

— Acepto —respondió Draco—. Envíame una lechuza cuando decidas a dónde iremos —el rubio se levantó de la silla y salió del restaurante. En eso iba llegando Ron ya con mejor semblante.

— ¿Ese era el Hurón? —preguntó de nuevo sentándose en su asiento frente a Harry.

— Si —respondió su amigo— era él.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quería? —volvió a preguntar.

— Nada —desvió la mirada a la salida— solo molestar como siempre.

— ¡Qué idiota! —exclamó su amigo.

¿Por qué le mintió a Ron?, No lo sabía, ¿Por qué aceptó? tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello, pero algo era seguro, por primera vez desde que terminara la guerra se sentía contento. Por alguna extraña razón, el saber que Draco lo veía de esa manera lo había reavivado.

☆★☆

Tomó un pergamino y escribió una serie de palabras. Luego fue en busca de su lechuza y le amarró la nota.

— Llévala a Draco Malfoy— le susurró mientras la acariciaba— estoy seguro de que sabrás dónde encontrarlo.

La lechuza ululó y emprendió el vuelo. Harry la miró alejarse hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

☆★☆

— ¿Qué hay amigo? —preguntó Blaise acomodándose en uno de los sofás de la sala del apartamento de Draco.

— Hoy recibí una nota de Potter —respondió él, mientras servía un par de copas de Whiskey.

— ¿Es en serio? —exclamó emocionado— ¿y qué te dijo?

Draco lo miró, tomó un pergamino que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de centro y lo extendió a Blaise para que lo leyera.

_Hola, Malfoy_

_He decidido a qué lugar ir para nuestra cita. Te esperaré este viernes a las cinco en punto enfrente de Gringotts._

_HP_

— ¡Genial amigo! —Blaise devolvió el pergamino a su amigo—. Todo saldrá de maravilla.

— Eso espero —Draco suspiró.

— ¿Tienes la pócima? —preguntó el italiano.

— ¡Aja! —afirmó, metió una mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó un vial—. Es esta— indicó— sólo debo tomarla ese mismo día.

— En serio eres un genio para las pócimas —Blaise tomó el frasco y lo miró por un momento.

Faltaban únicamente dos días para la fecha indicada por Harry, situación por la cual no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Esperaba que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan, pero muy en el fondo también esperaba esta vez se tratara de algo más que sólo una noche de sexo con el héroe del mundo mágico.

_III_

Era viernes a las 4:45 de la tarde, faltaban quince minutos para la hora establecida y Draco se encontraba cada vez más nervioso.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a Gringotts, respiró un par de veces antes de acercarse al banco.

Harry se encontraba entregando un reporte de su reciente misión, de la que, por cierto, acababa de regresar.

— Compañero, deberíamos ir a beber algo —exclamó el pelirrojo al verlo.

— Lo lamento Ron, pero hoy sólo quiero ir a descansar —respondió— la misión fue bastante agotadora.

— Está bien —accedió— entonces iré a visitar a Hermione.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea para trasladarse a Grinmmauld Place. Ya sólo faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada y no quería llegar tarde, conociendo a Malfoy, sabía que este se molestaría y no quería discutir con el rubio.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, se dirigió a la regadera para darse una ducha rápida, buscó unos calzoncillos y un par de calcetines, procedió a ponerse los calzoncillos negros que le quedaban lo suficientemente ajustado, procedió a sacar unos jeans del armario, junto a una camisa negra, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y buscó su chamarra de cuero negro. Le encantaba esa chaqueta.

Así desapareció en medio de la sala principal.

— Llegas 10 minutos tarde— informó Draco, quién se veía algo enfadado.

— Lamento eso — respondió— pero la misión en la que me encontraba tardó más de lo esperado.

— Excusas, Potter —se limitó a decir.

Harry rodó los ojos: — Vamos —dijo mientras comenzaba a andar.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó el rubio quien ya le seguía el paso.

— Es una sorpresa— expresó el moreno, sonriendo medio de lado.

Draco sonrió en silencio, su corazón latía desesperado y sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, aunque eso jamás se lo diría a nadie.

Caminaron hasta llegar al caldero chorreante.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —volvió a preguntar, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

— ¿Acaso aún no lo adivinas? —Harry le mostró una sonrisa divertida, Draco no dijo nada, tan solo desvió la mirada y continuó su camino al mundo muggle.

Cuando al fin aparecieron en Londres muggle, Harry se atrevió a tomar la mano de Draco, acto que sorprendió mucho al rubio, aunque no se negó.

Caminaron un par de calles hasta que tomaron un taxi, este los llevó por varias calles hasta que los dejó frente a un parque de diversiones.

— ¿Un parque de diversiones? —exclamó el rubio cuando estaban frente a la gran entrada.

— Si —afirmó sonriente— un parque de diversiones.

De nuevo tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó hasta la fila de la taquilla para comprar las entradas.

Mientras esperaban en la fila, Draco observó a un par de adolescentes que no dejaban de mirar a Harry.

— Esas niñas se han pasado todo el rato mirándote —se atrevió a decir. El moreno volteó lo más disimulado que pudo para ver de quiénes se trataba. Vio que las jóvenes sonreían tímidas.

Harry sonrió: — De hecho —explicó— a quién miran es a ti.

Draco lo miró asustado.

— ¿Es en serio? —exclamó. Harry soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión tan graciosa del rubio. Justo era su turno para comprar sus entradas, Harry pidió dos y pagó con dinero muggle.

— ¿A qué lugar quieres ir primero? —preguntó Harry cuando iban entrando al parque.

— No sé, jamás había venido a estos lugares— confesó— mejor elige tú.

Harry sonrió y emprendió la marcha. El primer lugar en el que se detuvieron fue la montaña rusa.

— ¡Este juego te gustará! —afirmó el moreno. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

Ambos esperaron un rato formados antes de que al fin llegara su turno. Harry eligió los lugares de enfrente, pues según él, estos eran los mejores.

Draco se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes al sentir el tirón de arranque. Las bajadas le provocaban una sensación extraña en el estómago y más de una vez sintió que sus entrañas se le salían. Miró un par de veces a Harry, el cual parecía divertirse de lo lindo.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Harry cuando el aparato se detuvo.

— Si —afirmó entusiasmado— fue bastante divertido —Draco sonrió inconscientemente y Harry le respondió con una sonrisa igual de intensa—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

— No sé —el moreno se encogió de hombros— elige algo que tú quieras.

— ¿Qué tal ese lugar? —Draco señaló la casa de los sustos— se ve interesante.

— Está bien —aceptó— antes de entrar te advierto que si te asustas puedes tomar mi mano.

Draco lo miró con desdén.

— Eso no pasará— aseguró el rubio.

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa de terror, Draco jamás había entrado a un lugar así y aunque no sabía lo que iba a encontrar se sentía muy nervioso. Justo antes de entrar a la casa, escucharon la voz de una mujer hablándoles.

Ambos giraron para ver de quién se trataba.

Tras ellos se encontraban las dos adolescentes que habían estado mirando a Harry... ¿o a Draco?... en la entrada del parque.

— Queremos entrar a la casa, pero la verdad nos asusta un poco, nos preguntábamos si podríamos ir con ustedes —dijo una de ella. Harry aceptó mientras que Draco pensó que ese pretexto era de lo más ridículo.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, ya adentro Draco sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, con la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar trató de identificar de quién se trataba. Vio a Harry mirando hacia enfrente, luego miró su mano sujetada, descubrió que era el moreno, eso lo tranquilizó.

Pronto ambas chicas caminaron tras ellos. Gritaban cada que algún monstruo los sorprendía. Draco sólo se limitó a incrementar el agarre cada que se sentía asustado.

Por la luz de la oscuridad el rubio no notó lo feliz que estaba Harry, y cada que este le apretaba la mano reía, no como burla, sino por sentirse necesitado.

Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido ambas chicas les pidieron recorrer el parque en grupo, pero Harry se negó.

— Justo ahora estamos en una cita —dijo mientras levantaba la mano con la que sujetaba la de Draco. Situación que enrojeció al rubio hasta las orejas.

Fueron a la casa de los espejos, pasaron por la rueda de la fortuna, tiro al blanco y otros juegos.

— Ahora muero de hambre —mencionó el moreno mientras devoraba un algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos entonces? —preguntó el Slytherin.

— Ya lo verás —indicó Harry.

Salieron del parque, y caminaron un par de cuadras antes de tomar otro taxi. Este los llevó a una pizzería.

— ¿Pizza? —exclamó el rubio incrédulo.

— ¡Aja! —afirmó Harry quién abrió la puerta del lugar dándole paso a Draco para que entrara primero.

Un hombre los recibió en la entrada y les indicó la mesa dónde debían sentarse.

— Toma —señaló Harry, acercándole el menú— aquí puedes ver todas las combinaciones de Pizza.

— Sé cómo se hace Potter— manifestó el rubio mientras revisaba con detenimiento el menú— hace tiempo que probé la pizza, pero aún recuerdo cómo son preparadas.

— Yo sólo decía —hizo un gesto con las manos como de rendición.

Draco sonrió levemente, pero el moreno pudo notarlo cosa que provocó que igual sonriera.

Pidieron una pizza grande y dos cervezas. Cuando Draco bebió de su cerveza hizo un gesto extraño, como de haber chupado un limón agrio. Harry soltó una carcajada.

— No creas que jamás he probado la cerveza muggle —se apresuró a decir—. Es sólo que no me acostumbro del todo a su sabor.

— Está bien —aceptó Harry— no es necesario que expliques la razón.

— Pero quiero hacerlo— manifestó el rubio.

Comiendo su pizza hablaron sobre sus últimos años después de haberse graduado de Hogwarts. Harry le platicó sobre sus días en la academia de aurores, lo difícil que había sido para él enfrentar a la prensa todos los días y lo molesto que se le hacía la convivencia con personas que sólo querían estar con él por ser el niño-que-vivió, también le platicó sobre sus experiencias en las misiones encubiertas en las que trabajaba.

Draco por su parte habló de su trabajo en San Mundo, algo que no muchos sabían. Draco trabajaba en el área de análisis, dónde también trabajaba en crear nuevas pociones para combatir males que aún no tenían cura.

Así pasaron largo tiempo platicando hasta que estaban por cerrar el lugar. Entonces pidieron la cuenta.

Ya habiendo pagado, salieron del lugar y Harry de nuevo tomó un taxi.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Draco al ver que no se dirigían al callejón Diagon.

— A mi casa —respondió sin mirar a Draco.

No es que a Draco le molestara eso, de hecho, era perfecto, pues su plan saldría de maravilla, pero jamás imaginó que Harry tomara la iniciativa de llevarlo a su casa así de buenas a primeras. 

— ¿Pero no tendríamos que viajar al mundo mágico para eso? —volvió a preguntar.

— No es necesario —esta vez volteó a ver a Draco—. No te preocupes por eso.

El taxi los dejó muy cerca de Grimmauld Place. Si se preguntan qué estaba pensando Harry, la respuesta es nada más que llegar y dormir. Quería ofrecerle a Draco un día tranquilo, por qué lo llevó a su casa, la respuesta es que quería pasar la mañana del siguiente día con él, eso era todo (No piensen mal de él, después de todo no era tan experimentado en citas cómo para pensar en más).

Llegaron a su casa y Draco no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, en sus encuentros anteriores siempre se habían aparecido en la habitación del moreno y volvía a casa de la misma manera, así que solo recordaba el resto de la casa vagamente, pues solo había visitado el lugar contadas veces cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —dijo Harry desde la cocina.

Draco no respondió, siguió mirando a su alrededor. De pronto cruzó su mirada con la de Harry, quien le sonreía.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —volvió a preguntar. Draco sólo negó con la cabeza. Al fin era más consciente de lo que tenía que hacer y eso lo hizo sentir muy nervioso; notó que sus manos sudaban y en su estómago tenía una sensación extraña, como de querer vomitar.

— Ven —dijo Harry quién se dirigió a las escaleras. Draco tragó grueso, a cada momento estaba más nervioso, pero lo siguió.

— Esta es mi habitación— señaló mientras caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso― y aquí dormirás tú.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Draco sorprendido, no creía que Harry le estaba dando una habitación para dormir él sólo. Entonces fue consciente de todo, en el parque no hicieron más que tomarse de las manos y en ningún momento se habían besado. Tal vez para Harry no era más que un día más pasado con cualquier otra de las tantas personas que le habían pedido una cita. Se sintió estúpido por eso, asintió y sin decir más entró a la habitación que el moreno le había indicado y cerró de golpe.

Harry quedó sorprendido, ¿Malfoy estaba enojado?, pero... ¿Por qué?, para él todo el día había sido perfecto y ahora de buenas a primeras el rubio se molestaba sin razón aparente.

 _Definitivamente nunca entenderé a Malfoy_ , pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Entró y de nuevo se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el pijama y se decidió a entrar a la cama. Cuando ya había levantado las sabanas para acostarse, pensó de nuevo en Draco. No era correcto irse a dormir sin pedir explicación alguna.

Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la puerta contigua, tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— Malfoy —habló —¿podemos hablar un momento? —de nuevo no escuchó respuesta, estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba, Malfoy recién bañado, usando el pijama que Harry había preparado para él unos días antes.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? —preguntó con su tono arrogante de siempre.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —fue directo al punto, Harry se caracterizaba por ser una persona que no se andaba con rodeos.

Draco bufó.

— Potter, ¿por qué piensas que todo trata de ti? —exclamó molesto.

— Porque eso es lo que parece— respondió haciendo caso omiso a la provocación.

— ¿Te gusto? —preguntó Draco sin miedo, al final ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

— Si —respondió sin titubear. Draco quedó más que sorprendido por la seguridad que transmitió en su respuesta, pero no lo demostró.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces esto? —volvió a cuestionar.

Harry tuvo que pensar más de lo esperado en qué era a lo que el rubio se refería, cuando al fin lo comprendió, abrió los ojos como platos y se sintió como un completo imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

— ¡Te vas a quedar toda la noche parado ahí como el idiota que eres o vas a pasar y me harás el amor! —exclamó el rubio dando paso hacia atrás en espera de la decisión que tomaría el león dorado de Gryffindor.

Harry esperó unos segundos más antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a Draco lentamente y lo tomó de la cintura. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron minutos, lo miró y leyó en sus ojos el deseo, luego observó mejor el resto de su rostro, el cual estaba enrojecido, se veía realmente excitante. Llevó la mirada hasta sus delgados y rosáceos labios y sin pensarlo más plantó sus labios sobre ellos y lo empezó a   
besar.

Draco rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y aceptó aquel beso abriendo la boca para recibir la cálida lengua que ya luchaba por comenzar a explorar el interior de su boca.

Harry levantó a Draco por las caderas y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo recostó cuidadosamente.

— Draco —susurró entre besos— creo que yo también me he enamorado de ti.

El rubio jadeó al oír las palabras de Harry. Había estado con muchas mujeres, incluso unos cuantos hombres muchos años atrás pero no se había sentido así con nadie.

Harry besó sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello y sus orejas; lamió cada centímetro de piel descubierta y acarició por sobre el pijama el torso y las caderas. Pasó una mano por debajo de la ropa, acariciando el torso y bajó hasta llegar a una de las nalgas, la cual masajeó a consideración.

Lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa del pijama, dando acceso a su lengua para saborear más piel.

Había tenido relaciones sexuales con el rubio numerosas veces, pero estaba seguro que esta experiencia no se compararía con ninguna. Esta ocasión era especial y única. Y se lo haría saber a Draco.

El Slytherin se aferró a las sábanas bajo su espalda al sentir la húmeda boca bajar a su pecho y comenzar a lamer uno de sus pezones.

Harry los lamió y mordió con atención hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos. Con sus manos buscó bajo los pantalones concentrando una mano sobre la ya despierta erección del rubio.

Draco subió sus manos hasta llegar a la espalda del moreno, la acarició con necesidad.

— ¡Harry! —curveó la espalda al sentir los movientes del moreno sobre su miembro. Harry fue hasta su boca y lo besó con intensidad.

— Me gustas mucho Draco —susurró cuando sus bocas se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

Draco se sintió feliz por aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que se lo decían sin embargo era la primera vez que se sentía tan pleno y tan deseado por alguien.

— Es momento ―informó el moreno— quítate la ropa.

Draco obedeció y mientras él se despojaba de sus prendas, Harry también lo hacía. Se miraron con un inmenso deseo cuando al fin ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos.

Harry de nuevo se recostó sobre Draco, quien lo atrajo más con ambos brazos. De nuevo se besaron y saborearon cada rincón de sus bocas. Mientras tanto sus erecciones se acariciaban mutuamente.

― Ah... Draco... —gimió Harry— quiero...

— Lo sé —interrumpió— pero antes... debes— Harry lo besaba con necesidad— debes dilatarme. Usa tus dedos— terminó por decir.

Harry asintió disculpándose por desear apresurarse, se encontraba bastante nervioso a pesar de que no era la primera vez para ninguno. Bajó su mano derecha hasta tantear la entrada del rubio.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Draco, Harry se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, temía haber hecho algo mal—. No... —intentó estabilizar su respiración—. No olvides el... lubricante.

Harry se detuvo para despejarse y luego asintió. Se estiró lo suficiente para buscar entre uno de los cajones de la cómoda junto a la cama, esculcó unos minutos luego sacó un frasco de aceite especial.

— Aquí está —preguntó dudoso.

Draco asintió y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban de ese beso tan lleno de deseo, Harry destapó torpemente el frasco de aceite.

Dejó caer una gran cantidad entre sus dedos y luego los condujo hasta la pequeña y cálida entrada del rubio. Acarició suavemente la coronilla del ano e introdujo lentamente su dedo índice. Draco arqueó la espalda y soltó un corto quejido.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el moreno.

Draco asintió: — Si —dijo después de un rato— no te detengas.

Harry metió y sacó lentamente su dedo mientras besaba el vientre y metía la lengua en el ombligo del rubio, acto que le permitió no darse cuenta cuando Harry ya había metido el segundo dedo en su cavidad y tijereaba ambos dedos para abrir la apertura.

—Harry —gimió desesperado— uno más.

El Gryffindor obedeció y metió un tercer dedo.

No duró mucho haciendo movimientos pues él también se sentía al borde del colapso.

Se separó un momento para acomodarse entre sus piernas, Draco se lo permitió, levantó sus piernas hasta llevarse los talones a los hombres y entonces lo penetró.

— ¡Ah! —gritó al sentir el grueso miembro invadiéndolo— espera... —advirtió ante el dolor en su interior.

Harry esperó, miró fijamente a Draco y le pareció más hermoso que nunca. Su rostro y cuerpo bañado en sudor, sus labios hinchados por tanto besarse, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada, la pálida piel y esas largas pestañas que ya le fascinaban; todos esos pequeños detalles fueron la mejor imagen que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

De pronto sintió que Draco movió las caderas. El moreno entendió a la perfección y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

El rubio enterró las uñas en los antebrazos de Harry, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, pero de alguna manera le gustaba, tal vez porque era el héroe del mundo mágico quien provocaba ese dolor.

— Más... rápido— pronunció después de un momento. Harry hizo caso y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas―. Ah… si ―dijo entre jadeos― así.

Harry fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que perdió el control por completo.

— Draco —alcanzó a decir. El rubio ya no lo escuchaba, el dolor combinado con el placer que recorría su cuerpo en cada estocada lo había bloqueado por completo. Únicamente se concentraba en el músculo que lo penetraba cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Harry levantó las caderas de Draco un poco más para penetrarlo más profundo y con más fuerza. Sintió como el rubio se tensaba, así que se detuvo.

— ¡No! —exclamó Draco— no te detengas ―abrió los ojos los cuales se cruzaron con la intensa mirada de esos ojos verdes. Harry comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo.

Draco comenzó a gemir incontrolable, el roce de la cabeza del miembro de Harry contra su próstata era una experiencia inigualable.

Entre jadeos, gemidos y sus nombres, Draco expulsó todo su semen, el cual embarró su vientre y el pecho del moreno. Poco tiempo después Harry también gimió con fuerza y vació su semilla dentro del rubio.

Harry dio un par de embestidas post orgásmicas antes de salir lentamente del cuerpo de Draco. Se echó a un lado y comenzó a respirar profundo, con la intención de recobrar el aliento.

— ¡Estuvo Genial! —añadió ante la experiencia más satisfactoria vivida hasta ahora.

Draco lo miró, se quedó embobado ante una figura de un hombre delgado pero de un cuerpo bien marcado, su piel morena resaltando por el exceso de sudor y sus desalineados cabellos cubriendo parte de su rostro. El rubio se acercó lentamente y le quitó los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente.

Esos ojos verdes de nuevo lo miraron, esos labios aún hinchados por sus besos le sonrieron y por un momento se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra.

Harry jaló una sábana que se encontraba junto a él y los cubrió a ambos, atrayendo a Draco lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos y le besó la frente.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.

☆★☆

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, estiró los brazos y tanteó la superficie de la cama. Sintió frías las sábanas y se levantó de golpe.

Sentado sobre la cama recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Harry no se encontraba ahí, pero pudo ver su pijama junto a la suya acomodada sobre un pequeño sofá.

Se levantó lentamente y sintió una dolorosa punzada en la parte baja. Con gesto de disgusto se bajó lentamente de la cama y caminó paso a paso hasta el baño.

Se metió a la ducha y abrió la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente masajeara su cuerpo, relajándolo más de lo esperado. Después de estar un buen rato bajo el agua decidió que ya era hora de salir.

Regresó a la habitación y buscó su ropa, la cual estaba acomodada dónde la había dejado la noche anterior. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, primero la ropa interior, luego la camisa; tomó sus pantalones de los cuales salió el vial que le había mostrado a Blaise unos días antes.

— Al final no lo usé —susurró. Lo miró por unos momentos y lo dejó sobre el buró junto a la cama.

Se puso el resto de la ropa, guardó de nuevo la poción y salió de la habitación en busca de Harry.

Caminó por el pasillo sigilosamente y se sobre saltó al ver un viejo elfo mirándolo fijamente.

— Puedo servirle en algo Señor Malfoy —exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

— No —completó—. No necesito nada.

— Disculpe la molestia Señor Malfoy— dijo el elfo —Kreacher lo siente mucho.

— Está bien —respondió Draco— ¿Dónde está Potter? —preguntó después de un momento.

— El amo Harry se encuentra en la cocina —respondió de inmediato.

Draco no dijo algo al respecto, pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cocina, dónde pudo ver a Harry cocinando unos hot cakes.

— ¿Té? —preguntó el moreno al verlo de pie en el umbral.

Draco asintió y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y miró las acciones de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace tu elfo? —preguntó después de un rato.

— Usualmente lo hace, pero hoy quise preparar yo mismo el desayuno... espero que te guste ―extendió un plato con una pila de hot cakes con miel y le acercó una taza de té.

Draco sonrió ante el gesto y comenzó a probar.

— No está mal —dijo después de un momento.

Harry sólo asintió y comenzó a comer también. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo se detenía para observarlo y sonreírle, en una ocasión besó su mejilla amorosamente, esto en cualquier otro momento lo habría emocionado, sin embargo, en un momento como este solo le provocaba una sensación de profunda amargura, se sentía culpable por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer― Yo… ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Harry empezó a reír.

― Dime ―animó Harry, Draco negó, pero el pelinegro lo animó a hablar.

― Yo quiero que sepas que fui honesto cuando dije que creía estar enamorado de ti ―Harry sonrió―, tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero indudablemente estoy muy enamorado ―y entonces, su expresión se tornó triste, Harry percibió esto y frunció el ceño preocupado―. Por eso necesito confesarte algo.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. Sabía que después de revelar todo Harry lo odiaría nuevamente, pero no quería engañarlo, deseaba estar con Harry, pero de manera honesta, sin mentiras ni secretos.

― Mi padre me exigió que buscara una pareja para contraer matrimonio o de lo contrario me quitaría mi herencia. Estúpidamente creí que haciéndole creer que salíamos él terminaría por desistir ―Harry comenzó a sentirse muy decepcionado y ligeramente enfadado, pero no interrumpió, permitió que el rubio continuara―. Sin embargo, hace unos días reveló que si no contraigo matrimonio y engendro un heredero antes de que termine el año, toda la fortuna de la familia será transferida a nuestros parientes franceses. Y entonces se me ocurrió… una completa tontería ―no pudo continuar, soltó un sollozo no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas―. Solo… espero que no me odies demasiado ―exhaló antes de sacar el vial que traía en el bolsillo y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

― ¿Esto es…? ―comenzó Harry, Draco asintió―. ¿Qué pretendías exactamente?

― Esperaba que cuando mi padre se enterara que espero un bebé él dejaría de presionar con lo del matrimonio.

― ¿Y yo? ―Draco se limpió las lagrimas y se aclaró la voz. Se encogió de hombros.

― No sé, creo que esperaba que tal vez por tu sentido de la responsabilidad te quedaras conmigo, aunque no me amaras, pero al final no me atreví a hacerlo porque me di cuenta que solo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo porque quieres y no porque te obligues a hacerlo.

Harry se alejó sin decir nada. Tenía que pensar, estar solo. Por la mañana había despertado tan feliz al haber descubierto que amaba a Draco. Pero saber que solo fue parte de un plan absurdo lo enfurecía. Y esa furia no le permitía pensar con claridad.

― Lo siento Draco ―dijo―, necesito estar solo. Puedes…

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y con un movimiento de varita desapareció.

_IV_

― ¡Ya estarás contento! ―exclamó Narcissa sumamente enfadada. Desde hace días Draco no salía de su habitación, no quería comer y tampoco quería hablar con nadie, la bruja estaba sumamente preocupada y enfadada con su esposo, si él no hubiera insistido tanto en que su hijo se alejara de Potter nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

― Yo no tengo culpa de nada ―respondió Lucius haciéndose el ofendido.

― Por supuesto que la tienes. Draco dijo que el joven Potter lo odia. ¿Por qué crees que lo dijo? Por hacer caso a tus exigencias. Draco debió terminar su relación con él y ahora ambos están sufriendo.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―exclamó desesperado.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos, sus ojos transmitían un aura amenazante.

― Quiero que dejes de ser tan obstinado y permitas que Draco se case con ese joven.

Lucius miró dolorosamente a su esposa. Podía negarse, pero eso le traería serios problemas. Entonces asintió, resignado a emparentar con Potter. Narcissa sonrió complacida.

☆★☆

― Entonces… tú y el hurón… ―Harry asintió, había convocado a sus amigos para una reunión con el fin de confesarles todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Draco, necesitaba un consejo y apoyo emocional, dos cosas que solo sus amigos podrían darle.

Hermione permaneció pensativa. Aunque sabía que entre su amigo y Malfoy había una evidente atracción no creyó que su relación se desarrollaría tanto. Además, estaba viviendo un conflicto con ella misma, es decir, ¿cómo no pudo descubrir que Harry mantenía una relación secreta con el rubio?

― Mione, tú no dirás nada ―la bruja parpadeó repetidas veces antes de decidirse a expresar sus pensamientos.

― Has confesado que estás enamorado de Malfoy ―Harry asintió― y has dicho que Malfoy te confesó todo lo de su plan sobre el embarazo y te dijo porque inició ese espectáculo del ministerio ―el moreno volvió a asentir―, también dijiste que se retractó porque no lo creyó correcto. Y antes de eso aseguró que también se ha enamorado de ti ―volvió a asentir ante todas las afirmaciones de la castaña―. No entiendo el problema.

«Tú lo amas, él te ama, ¿Qué esperas para ir tras él?

Harry parpadeó.

― Si, compañero. Si el hurón está a punto de perder su fortuna se casará con cualquiera que le imponga Lucius ahora que tú lo has rechazado.

Harry comenzó a sentir pánico.

― Yo no lo he rechazado ―balbuceó.

― Pero eso él no lo sabe ―inquirió Hermione.

― ¡Búscalo, Harry!

Harry asintió con determinación, se puso de pie en seguida y corrió a la salida.

― ¡Usa la aparición, Harry! ―gritó la castaña.

Harry se detuvo, estaba tan aturdido por lo que acababan de hacerle ver sus amigos que no estaba pensando claramente.

☆★☆

Harry se apareció a las afueras de la mansión de los Malfoy, ese lugar aun le traía amargos recuerdos, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo los habitantes lograban continuar habitando ese lugar.

Caminó hasta las rejas, las cuales se abrieron de par en par con suma lentitud. Tragó un nudo que se formó en su garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la entrada principal.

Estando frente a la puerta, un elfo domestico apareció haciendo una reverencia.

― ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? ―cuestionó.

― Ah… Busco a Draco… mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

El elfo lo miró fijamente antes de desaparecer.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

― Adelante, señor Potter ―dijo el mismo elfo desde el interior.

Harry caminó vacilante.

― El amo Draco se encuentra en sus habitaciones, perola señora Narcissa lo recibirá.

Harry se tensó y quiso dar media vuelta y huir, pero hizo uso de toda su valentía para continuar.

― Buenas tardes, señor Potter ―la bruja yacía de pie en medio del salón a donde fue dirigido.

― Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy ―respondió inseguro, pero entonces la mujer sonrió.

― Me alegra que esté aquí, Draco no ha querido salir de su habitación desde hace varios días, no nos dijo la razón, pero le escuché decir que usted le odia… empecé a creer… ―la mujer negó con la cabeza―. Me alegra que haya venido.

Al escuchar lo que la señora Malfoy decía se preocupó e incluso se sintió culpable, Hermione y Ron tenían razón, había permitido que Draco creara sus propias conjeturas, al menos parecía que no era demasiado tarde.

― ¿Puedo verlo? ―cuestionó vacilante.

― Por supuesto, venga conmigo.

La bruja lo condujo a los pisos superiores.

― Es aquí ―indicó deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta de manera al fondo del pasillo―. Los dejaré solos ―dijo antes de alejarse.

Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a intentar antes de hablar suavemente.

― Draco, soy Harry… ¿Puedo pasar? ―no obtuvo respuesta―. Draco, perdón por haber sido un imbécil, pero tienes que entender que estaba enfadado y confundido. Estábamos bien y de un momento a otro tú me confiesas todo eso… yo solo reaccioné impulsivamente, pero ahora que he pensando bien las cosas me doy cuenta de lo significativo que fue que me confesaras la verdad. Draco, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y aun con todo lo que pasamos quiero estar contigo…

De pronto la puerta fue abierta. Draco usaba con un pijama de seda negro, las arrugas prominentes indicaban que llevaba tiempo usándola y las ojeras junto con el enrojecimiento de sus ojos le indicaban que había llorado demasiado. Pero aun así se veía hermoso.

― ¿En serio quieres estar conmigo? ―cuestionó incrédulo, Harry sonrió y asintió―. ¿A pesar de lo idiota que he sido?

― No me importa que hayas sido idiota ―Draco sonrió.

― Me veo horrible, ¿cierto? ―Harry negó.

― Te ves hermoso.

― ¡Qué gran mentira!

― En serio, lo juro por mi vida, eres hermoso. Sin embargo, deberías comer algo, tu madre me dijo… ―Draco resopló―, llamemos a un elfo para que te traiga algo de comer.

El rubio asintió haciéndose a un lado para que Harry entrara a su habitación.

― Voy a tomar un baño ―anunció Draco, el moreno asintió y se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Después de varios minutos, Draco salió viéndose totalmente renovado, la comida ya lo esperaba, engulló lo que elfo le llevó lentamente y bajo la supervisión de Harry y cuando terminó recibió un beso como recompensa.

― Este es el momento en que nos ponemos serios ―anunció Harry, Draco se tensó ligeramente, al notar este cambio, Harry se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos―. No es nada malo, solo… yo quiero… quiero pedirte… preguntarte si te casarías conmigo.

Las mejillas se Draco se sonrojaron.

― Sé que esta no es una proposición formal, pero todo fue tan apresurado, vine aquí pensando en que no quería perderte y luego me di cuenta que ni siquiera compré un anillo, pero te prometo que compraré el mejor, el más caro… ―no pudo hablar más, pues fue interrumpido por un beso.

― Cierra la boca, Potter ―susurró Draco sonriendo―. Déjame responder ―permaneció en silencio un par de segundos―. Si, si quiero casarme contigo.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz! ―exclamó comenzando a repartir besos por todo el rostro del rubio―. Vamos, hablaré con tus padres, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible y luego…

― ¡Potter! ―Harry se quedó callado―. Más tarde hablaremos con mis padres, ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

Harry asintió y sonrió. 

Volvieron a besarse, más tarde pensarían en el futuro. 


	2. Especial de San Valentín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco se han casado y esperan un bebé, pero Draco no está muy feliz con la manera en que se ha desarrollado su relación, ¿Qué es lo que hará Harry al respecto para hacerlo feliz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: MPREG

Sólo alcanzó a esquivar la pantufla que volaba en su dirección gracias a sus reflejos de auror. Por instinto se detuvo en el umbral del baño esperando, cauteloso, observando, preocupado por haber cometido algún error del que irresponsablemente aún no estaba consciente.

― ¡Tú grandísimo idiota! ―escuchó la voz acusatoria de su pareja.

Si, en efecto, había hecho algo malo, pero a pesar de que su cerebro intentaba trabajar lo más rápido posible no lograba hallar la razón del enojo de Draco. Pero no tuvo que hurgar demasiado en su memoria. El rubio comenzó a llorar y sus instintos le indicaron que no sería errado acercarse, consolar a su pareja y de paso cuestionar qué era lo que le había afectado tanto. Hay que mencionar aquí que a Harry no le sorprendió el cambio repentino en el humor del rubio, ya que se había convertido en una constante después de que Draco rebasara las seis semanas de embarazo.

― Draco ―dijo Harry sentándose al lado del rubio, quien yacía en la cama encorvado y gimoteando, su rostro se veía gracioso con esa expresión arrugada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras su boca se torcía para evitar dejar salir los sollozos; Harry no iba a cometer el grave error de mencionar que incluso llorando Draco se veía adorable, así que solo guardó el pensamiento para sí mismo―, ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Draco soltó un sollozo y se apoyó en Harry cuando este pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda y comenzó a frotar su palma lentamente en la extensión de su columna vertebral con la intención de reconfortarlo.

― Yo… me di cuenta de algo ―comenzó a explicar―. Nunca hemos tenido una cita real, al menos no como pareja.

Harry comprendió en seguida. Desde que se habían reconciliado esa tarde en la habitación de Draco en la mansión Malfoy los eventos que le precedieron ocurrieron demasiado rápido.

Después de una ardua sesión de besos y caricias entre Harry y Draco ambos bajaron a la hora de la cena y se presentaron ante Lucius y Narcissa. Harry informó su intención de casarse con Draco y que no tenía problema con hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Lucius se mostró por supuesto descontento, pero al ver a su hijo tan feliz y dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba ―se estaba agotando el plazo que su familia francesa había impuesto―, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar a Potter como su futuro yerno.

― ¿Y te comprometes a engendrar un heredero antes de siete meses? ―Harry y Draco se sonrojaron furiosamente, Narcissa sonrió discretamente y Lucius parecía inmutable, aunque seguramente le era bastante difícil hacer esa pregunta, después de todo pensar en un hijo teniendo intimidad con otra persona no debe ser nada grato.

― Lo haré, señor Malfoy ―dijo muy seguro de sí, el rojo en su rostro aumentó considerablemente.

Después de aquello Lucius invitó a Harry a acompañarlos en la cena. Tenían mucho que preparar y en muy poco tiempo.

― Bienvenido a la familia, Harry ―dijo la señora Malfoy feliz y el moreno no pudo evitar sentir una grata y cálida alegría instalarse en su corazón. Por supuesto, él ya consideraba a los Weasley como una familia, pero el hecho de que los padres de Draco, el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado, lo aceptaran era infinitamente diferente.

Así, no pasó más que un mes antes de que se casaran en las afueras de Moustiers-Sainte-Marie en los Alpes de Alta Provenza, el lugar se caracterizaba por estar rodeado de campos de lavanda, y era considerado uno de los pueblos más bonitos de Francia. Al ser finales de otoño Narcissa se había asegurado de que el lugar donde fue llevada a cabo la ceremonia y celebración fuera encantada con un poderoso hechizo de calor. De esa manera, los invitados disfrutarían de la velada sin sufrir los estragos del frio que anunciaba la llegada cercana del invierno; también, agregó mariposas brillantes y pétalos de flor que volaban de un lado a otro logrando que la decoración fuera realmente mágica.

Y en efecto, fue una celebración inigualable. Después de aquel día todas las revistas y periódicos del medio mágico anunciaban la gran boda del Héroe del mundo mágico con el heredero de los Malfoy. Detallando minuciosamente cada aspecto positivo del evento, algunos agregaron entrevistas de los magos más importantes y conocidos como el trío dorado, y otros solo destacaron las menciones que hicieron muchas de las brujas; tales como “encantador”, “hermosa pareja”, “la boda más hermosa que he visto”, entre otras.

Y después, Draco y Harry se habían ido de luna de miel por tres semanas a las playas del Caribe, por supuesto que aprovecharon ese tiempo para trabajar arduamente en engendrar ese heredero que tanto necesitaban los Malfoy. Aunque… no obtuvieron resultados positivos. Volvieron a Inglaterra para pasar la celebración del yule con su familia y fue allí, en la ultima noche del año cuando por fin lo lograron, su bebé fue engendrado. E independientemente del hecho de que no perderían la fortuna Malfoy, Draco y Harry estaban felices porque muy pronto serían padres.

Siete semanas después, ambos se encontraban en la cama, analizando el hecho de que realmente no habían tenido tiempo para ser novios y desarrollar su relación como una pareja normal.

El timbre sonó de pronto y Draco se secó las lagrimas mientras saltaba de la cama.

― ¡La pizza! ―gritó corriendo rumbo a la entrada de la casa.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza, definitivamente la madre de Draco tenía razón, los cambios de humor en la gente embarazada eran bruscos y brutales.

Y bueno… Harry tenía un plan. Tal vez ya estaban casados y esperaban un bebé, pero no era demasiado tarde para tener esa cita que Draco tanto ansiaba y siendo honesto él también. Ya que lo mas cercano a eso había sido su salida al parque de diversiones, pero en realidad no se podía considerar como una cita real tomando en cuenta que Draco tenía la intención de embarazarse y Harry únicamente había salido con él porque se sentía atraído, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos.

― ¡Harry, la pizza está aquí! ―escuchó el llamado de su pareja y decidió apresurarse a bajar, antes de que su embarazado rubio la devorara por completo.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Draco se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la cama con su guapo esposo abrazándolo cariñosamente cuando una sensación desagradable se instaló en su estómago, las fuertes nauseas que le siguieron lo obligaron a salir de la cama. Echó a un lado el brazo de Harry para poder salir de lo que ahora le parecía más como una dura tenaza que lo apretaba con fuerza y apartó las sábanas. No tuvo tiempo de meter sus pies en las cálidas y cómodas pantuflas e ignoró por completo la fría sensación que se instaló en las palmas de sus pies cuando corrió rumbo al baño. Se arrodilló frente al inodoro y comenzó a vaciar toda la cena con fuertes y dolorosas arcadas provocando que sus ojos lagrimearan.

En pocos segundos sintió la mano cálida de Harry acariciando su espalda. Mientras que la otra apartaba el cabello de la frente del rubio.

― Estoy aquí ―escuchó el susurro del moreno y sintió un beso en su sudorosa nuca.

Draco terminó de vaciar el contenido de su estomago antes de ser ayudado por Harry a ponerse de pie, luego fueron al lavabo donde Harry le ayudó a lavarse la cara y lo secó con una suave toalla.

― Voy a lavarme la boca ―anunció el rubio, Harry asintió y salió del baño.

Cuando Draco se relajó y estaba limpio salió del baño y vio a Harry esperándolo sentado sobre la cama, sonrió agradecido, desde que les habían anunciado que estaban esperando un bebé Harry había estado muy pendiente de él, siempre alerta, cuidándolo y soportando con extrema paciencia sus cambios de humor.

― Gracias ―susurró caminando rumbo a la cama, se sentó en el regazo de Harry y lo abrazó por el cuello depositando un beso en su mejilla.

― No tienes nada que agradecer ―contestó el moreno―, es mi obligación como padre de este hermoso bebé ―explicó mientras acariciaba el vientre levemente curveado del rubio.

― Hoy es San Valentín ―anunció el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

― Lo sé ―respondió Harry igual de sonriente― y por eso pedí el día libre.

Draco frunció el ceño.

― Iba a decírtelo más tarde, pero ya que nuestro pequeño nos ha despertado ―y se encogió de hombros―. Decidí que hoy tendremos una cita y fingiremos que no estamos casados y solo somo dos magos que están disfrutando de su noviazgo. ¿Qué te parece eso? ―Draco sonrió feliz y besó con furia a su esposo.

― ¡Me encanta la idea! ―jadeó cuando se separaron―. Ahora, ve a lavarte, no puedo creer que te haya besado así.

Harry comenzó a reír y se puso de pie apretando al rubio con sus brazos para que no cayera, quien a su vez enrolló las piernas en las caderas de su esposo.

― ¿Qué opinas de un baño juntos? ―cuestionó el moreno importándole poco la respuesta, pues ya se dirigía a la ducha. Draco fingió que no tenía ganas de bañarse con Harry removiéndose ligeramente, solo porque quería sentir el abrazo de su esposo con mayor fuerza, pero en pocos minutos ambos se encontraron desnudos bajo la regadera, acariciándose y besándose, lo que continuó con una masturbación mutua y una rápida follada.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Harry preparó un itinerario extenso para disfrutar el día.

Primero, irían a desayunar al restaurante favorito de Draco; un lugar de origen francés donde según el rubio servían la mejor comida de Inglaterra. Después, continuaron con un paseo por Londres muggle, con la intención de evitar llamar la atención, con el único objetivo de convivir sin tener los reflectores frente a la cara todo el tiempo. A Harry se le ocurrió que sería agradable para Draco visitar algunos de los museos más importantes de la ciudad y si que tuvo razón, pues Draco disfrutó aprender sobre la historia y otros detalles referentes a la vida de los muggles. Terminando su paseo fueron a un jardín botánico donde descansaron y charlaron un poco, aunque principalmente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar.

― ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―cuestionó el rubio una vez salieron del jardín. Harry sonrió y se guardó la respuesta, como era hora de comer algo, Harry decidió que irían a casa y disfrutarían de un agradable picnic en el jardín trasero. Inesperadamente Draco estuvo de acuerdo y muy feliz, además, al enterarse que la señora Weasley había preparado la comida despertó en él un fuerte antojo por la deliciosa tarta de frambuesa que Molly solía preparar.

Comieron tranquilamente y más tarde entraron a la casa para pasar una tarde viendo películas antiguas. Draco se recostó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Harry.

― Este fue un día bastante especial ―reveló una vez terminó la película que habían elegido.

― ¿En serio te ha gustado? ―cuestionó el moreno inseguro.

― Por supuesto, estoy muy contento ―respondió levantándose para mirar a su esposo―, y realmente me alegra que mis síntomas de embarazo no hayan arruinado el día.

― Tú jamás harías eso ―contradijo Harry, el rubio hizo un puchero―. Te amo, Draco. Y no importa lo que hagas, ese sentimiento no se desvanecerá.

― Yo también te amo, aunque no lo digo a menudo, en serio lo hago.

― Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso―respondió contento, Draco sabía que era verdad, puesto sus ojos verdes brillaban de esa manera peculiar que tanto le encantaba.

― De acuerdo… es momento de entregarte tu obsequio ―dijo el rubio saltando del sofá. Corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación y volvió con un pergamino el cual entregó a Harry―. Sé que acordamos esperar a que pudiéramos ir juntos a San Mungo para hacer la prueba mágica, pero en verdad quería regalarte algo especial.

Harry miró extrañado el papel y abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que allí estaba escrito.

― Serán gemelos ―susurró apenas conteniendo la emoción―. Una niña…

― Y un niño ―completó Draco―. Y no te preocupes, Theo me acompañó y se aseguró que los sanadores me trataran con mucho cuidado.

Harry ignoró lo último, solamente estaba enfocado en la noticia de que sería padre de dos bebés en lugar de uno. Se puso de pie y trajo a Draco en un fuerte abrazo, después intentó decirle cuan feliz estaba proporcionándole un apasionado beso el cual fue correspondido con gusto.

― Yo también tengo algo para ti ―indicó Harry una vez se separaron―. Espera aquí ―Draco obedeció y esperó por unos minutos, Harry volvió y le entregó una caja mediana.

Encantado, el rubio se apresuró a abrirla y sonrió feliz al revelar un Kit de aceites para masajes.

― Sé que no es tan especial como lo que tú me has dado, pero… ¿Qué tal un delicioso masaje antes de dormir? ―cuestionó el moreno.

Draco sonrió pícaramente.

― Me parece que el día de hoy ha sido un regalo bastante especial, ¿Lo has comprendido, Potter? Y con respecto a ese mansaje, me parece que es una excelente idea su tiene segundas intenciones.

― Por supuesto que las tiene ―respondió emocionado.

Draco prácticamente saltó sobre Harry besándolo con furia, luego lo tomó de la mano y ambos prácticamente corrieron a la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este pequeño extra va dedicado a todas las personas preciosas que pidieron una secuela, espero que les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
